The Maraudettes
by Malfoy1980
Summary: Lily and her friends are fed up with the Marauders pranking them so they decide that it's time to get even and the Maraudettes are born. But will the real war outside the walls of Hogwarts force them to forget their differences and become one?
1. To Hogwarts We Go

a/n Well this story is written by two authors Ski000Girl and Black Roses of death. Enjoy. Oh and please be nice this is our first time doing a round robin sort of thing.

Chapter Written By: Black Roses of death

Disclaimer: The sky is blue and the grass is green, Johnny Depp is a great Actor, and I'm sorry to report that we don't own Harry Potter,

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Serenity!" Lily yelled over the talk of the exited new first years, and the returning students.

"Lils, How have you been?" Serenity asked as she approached her friend.

"It's been okay I suppose, SOMEONE gave James my number, and he was calling me everyday, every hour, Until My father answered the phone and threatened to blow his balls off if he called the house again," Lily replied, nonchalantly as if this was a normal thing to be talking about.

"Well, how do you think that our sixth year will go?" Lily continued.

"Well, actually I wanted to talk to you about something, you know how-," Serenity was cut off mid-sentence as the Bell on the Hogwarts express rang out and students began finding their compartments. "I'll tell you when we find Rose, and Molly that way I won't have to explain it over and over again" Serenity sighed and pulled her friend onto the train.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Hey Sirius, Let's find Remus and Peter," James said as soon as he saw his friend wandering down the corridor looking for a compartment. Sirius eagerly followed sure that his friend wanted to discuss pranks for the year. As soon as they found the compartment Where Remus and Peter were, they walked in and took seats.

"Well, what is it?" Sirius asked an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh Merlin, here we go again," Remus muttered under his breath, though everyone still heard it.

"It's just…. What's a gun? And do you really think that they're used to blow boys balls off?" James asked, only receiving blank looks from his friends, except Sirius who looked horrified and was pulling a pillow over his crotch.

"Right, well that was rather awkward," Remus said then stood up saying something about prefect duties.

"I'm going to go say hello to Lily," James said standing up suddenly.

"Well, I'll go with you incase she tries to hex you like last time," Sirius said chuckling lightly remembering the event.

"Better safe then sorry, I always say," James said shrugging then turn and left the Compartment with Sirius in tow.

"You never say that," said Sirius

"Yes I do," argues James

"Actually you don't."

"Want to bet?" cried James, "Or how about-."

"That's okay, I think I remember you saying it once, now that you mention it," replied Sirius

Soon after that Peter scurried from the compartment to meet someone about some business.

James found the girl's compartment, and he was surprised that there had been a silencing spell placed on the compartment, and the blinds were closed. He opened the door and as soon as he did the Girls went quiet immediately. He examined the girls, Lily was wearing Her Hogwarts uniform already her hair in a high Ponytail, Rose who was wearing light blue jeans, and was looking out the window. Serenity was wearing her Black Jeans and a black shirt with Silver design and two snake bracelets on each arm that were silver with emerald eyes. Molly who was asleep was wearing a white pint t-shirt and dark blue jeans, and her red hair was covered by a hat.

"Hello my Lily flower," James said stepping in the compartment and seating himself next to her.

"Hey, Serenity," Sirius said sitting down next to Serenity and pulling her onto his lap.

"Hey, Sirius," She responded smiling slightly.

"So, Lily it's a new year, so will you go out with me?" James asked his eyes slightly glazed over.

"No," she responded simply before turning to Molly trying to start a conversation with the sleeping girl. When she did wake her up she got up and left to see her boyfriend Arthur Weasley. A bell sounded about an hour later, and the boys went back to their compartment to change into their Uniforms while the girls did the same.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n please review. That's all we ask. We need to know where we can improve and what you liked about it. Thanks


	2. This Means War

a/n Well why haven't anybody reviewed yet? Well please review this chapter. We would really appreciate it. So thanks.

Chapter Written By: Ski000Girl

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to admit that I'm not JK and I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry to disappoint you.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Finally the train arrived at the Hogsmeade station, and everyone proceeded to get off the train. Lily met up with Remus who was also a prefect and they helped the first years get off the train without being trampled by the older students.

They said goodbye and then they went off in search of their friends. Lily finally found Rose, Molly and Serenity in a carriage 4th from the end. She climbed in and waited for the carriages to start on the way to Hogwarts.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Remus walked along beside the carriages looking for his fellow Marauders. He had looked in all of the full carriages and he still hadn't seen them, so he started to look around the group of people that were still on the platform. He still did find them. 'They're probably off pranking the Slytherins,' he thought.

So he went and found and empty carriage and climbed into it.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The 4 girls were sitting in the carriages just waiting for them to start moving when they heard something outside the door.

"What was that?" asked Molly

"I don't know," replied Rose

"I thought I was just hearing things," said Lily

"Really, that's odd me too," Serenity said looking really confused.

"Someone's out there," said Rose

"We're most likely hearing things, It's probably just the other sixth years getting in the carriages" said Serenity reasonably.

"No it wasn't on the side with the platform, it was on the other side," said Lily

"It was," the other 2 agreed

"Well look out the window for Merlin's sakes," said Serenity

Rose pulled back the curtain and looked out the window, "Yup, someone's definitely out there," she said. Rose was the quiet one of the group. I guess you could say she was shy. She never talked in class and she seldom put up her hand to answer a question. She wasn't as quiet though around her friends. She was at first when they met her and for the following year but she was finally loosening up.

Just as the curtain was falling back into place that carriage started to shake.

"What's going on?" they all cried

"Ah Lily, look at your hair," Rose said pointing at her hair.

Lily grabbed her mirror out of her bag and gasped, "I'll kill them."

"Rose speaking of Lily's hair," said Molly

"Molly don't tell me…" said Rose

Molly just nodded

"Well Mol, your hair isn't much better," said Serenity

"I don't know because I can't see it, but I can see your hair Serenity," said Molly

Lily handed each of the girls the mirror in turn.

"Oh My God, I will kill them," cried Serenity the outgoing and loud one of the group, "They will pay for making my hair red, actually it's not that bad."

"I'll help you," said Molly, "Nobody turns my hair electric blue and gets away with it."

"At least your hair isn't the color of Slytherin," said Lily, "They made my hair green with silver streaks," she cried, "They are so dead."

"I wouldn't mind that, though it isn't your best color." Serenity said looking a Lily thoughtfully.

"Well," said a quiet Rose, "I can't believe they would a turn my hair pink."

"I've had enough of their pranks," cried Serenity, "It's time they get a taste of their own medicine. See if they like it. Are you with me girls?"

"This means war," said Molly

"I'm with you," said Lily and she put her hand over Serenity's in the middle of the carriage

"I'm in," said Molly

"Rose?" asked Lily

"Fine," she said and she put her hands on top of the pile

"To bring the Marauder's down," said Serenity

"To cause them embarrassment like they did to us," said Lily

"To get revenge," said Molly

"And lastly to have fun," said Rose

"We are the Maraudettes," cried Serenity

"Yeah," cried all the girls and they broke their hands apart and cheered.

Just then the carriage started to move and the girls leaned together and started to plan their payback.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

James, Sirius and Peter ran and climbed into the last carriage as the carriages started to move and found Remus sitting in it.

"Good to see you Moony my man," said Sirius

"Yeah, where were you Moony?" asked James

"Just helping the first years," he replied, "They question is where were you?"

"We were just pulling a prank," said Sirius

Remus sighed and then said, "Not the Slytherins again?"

"Nope, better," said Sirius

"It wasn't the first years because I was with them."

"Nope, one last guess," said James

"Oh, well who else do you prank, could it be Lily and her friends?" said Remus

"Why yes it was," said Sirius.

"So what did you do this time?" asked Remus

"Just turned their hair to all different colors," said Sirius with a smirk.

"Padfoot, that is like the oldest prank in the books," said Remus.

"I know it's good isn't it, and they can't switch their hair back to normal until everyone in the school has seen it," said Sirius

"You better not make Serenity mad, you are already on a short leash with her," said Remus

"Oh, never though of that," replied Sirius

"And you James, I thought you would be more sensible. Do you really think Lily will go out with you when you keep doing this to her?"

"I guess not," said James.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The carriages stopped moving and the got out of the carriages. James walked over to the carriage that Lily was in. Once Lily stepped out he said, "Lily, could I talk to you for a minute please?"

Lily looked over at her friends and winked and then said, "Sure."

They walked away from the group of Hogwarts students and then James said, "I'm sorry about all that, it wasn't my idea, it was Sirius'."

"Hey I can hear you Prongs," called Sirius from over by the carriages

"Well what I was saying was I'm sorry about all the pranks we have done on you and I was wondering if you would go out with me?" asked James

"Yeah, I will how about on the 31st of September?" Lily asked politely.

"Really?" cried James

"Really," Lily said, then turned away.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

They walked up into the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and James sat down with the Marauders, The Maraudettes next to them.

Lily leaned over to Serenity and whispered in her ear "All is ready"

Serenity just nodded.

"Ready?" Molly asked.

"Let's do it after the sorting," said Lily said nodding.

"Good idea." She replied.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"So what did you ask Lily?" asked Remus

"If she would go out with me and guess what she said yes," said an excited James

"Cool," said Remus, "When?"

"Oh September 31st," said James

'Ah James," said Remus

"What Moony?"

"There is no such thing as September 31st. The month ends on the 30th," said Remus

"Damn, she is to smart," said James

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

They sat through the sorting and after Dumbledore had given his speech Serenity said, "Now."

The 4 girls pulled out their wands and muttered a few spells. Right then there was a gasp as ice cream started to fall from the sky and landed on the Marauders. Then chocolate strawberry and pineapple syrup then sprinkles, finally a cherry. Fell on all four Marauders heads. The whole hall erupted into laughter because someone had finally pranked the Marauders. The laughter than turned into cheering for whoever pulled the prank.

Serenity and Lily stood up and walked over to the boys and dipped a spoon in and tried a bite,

"This is pretty good" Serenity said, turning to Lily.

"I agree" Lily commented. The two girls laughed as they walked back to their places.

When the girls took their seats red letters appeared above the Marauders.

THIS IS FROM ANYONE WHO HAS BEEN WRONGFULLY PRANKED BY THE MARAUDERS

FROM THE MARAUDETTES.

Once the girls got up to the dorms Serenity pulled out her wand and turned everyone's hair back to normal, "That was hilarious!" she laughed.

"And the best part is that we won't get detention because know one knows who we are!" Lily said between laughter.

"Oh my god Lily Evans actually thinks that a prank was funny," Serenity gasped in mock Horror

Day 1 of the War

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n please, please review. Well I hope you liked it.


	3. Your Wand

Disclaimer: Draco is the sweetest person ever Lucius loves Muggle borns Dumbledore is evil and we own the Harry Potter series get it?

Written By: Black Roses of death

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"So what do you have today?" Serenity asked turning to Lily.

"Here's my table," Lily said handing the paper to Serenity.

**Monday **

Double Potions 9:30-11:00

Break 11:00-11:15

Transfiguration 11:15-12:00

LUNCH 12:00-1:00

Free period 1:00-1:45

Break 1:45-2:00

Arithmacy 2:00-2:45

Free till dinner

Astronomy 12:15-1:00 am

**Tuesday**

Charms 9:30-10:15

Transfiguration 10:15-11:00

Break 11:00-11:15

Muggle Studies 11:15-12:00

LUNCH 12:00-1:00

Divinations 1:00-1:45

Break 1:45-2:00

Care of Magical Creatures 2:00-2:45

**Wednesday**

Double Transfiguration 9:30-11:00

Break 11:00-11:15

Charms 11:15-12:00

LUNCH 12:00-1:00

Potions 1:00-1:45

Break 1:45-2:00

Arithmacy 2:00-2:45

**Thursday**

Double Charms 9:30-11:00

Break 11:00-11:15

Potions 11:15-12:00

LUNCH 12:00-1:00

Free Period 1:00-1:45

Break 1:45-2:00

Muggle Studies 2:00-2:45

Free till dinner

Astronomy 12:15-1:00 am

**Friday**

Care of Magical Creatures 9:30-10:15

Divinations 10:15-11:00

Break 11:00-11:15

Transfiguration 11:15-12:00

Done for the day

"Cool all of our classes are the same, but instead of Care of Magical Creatures I took Ancient Runes," Serenity said looking happy

"Yeah," Lily responded sleepily, "What did you just say?" cried Lily finally waking up

Serenity proceeded to repeat what she just said

"No about Care of Magical Creatures, I never took that," cried Lily

"What did you take?" asked Serenity

"I took Ancient Runes, I would never take Care of Magical Creatures, I'm going to talk to McGonagoll," she said and then she started to walk in the opposite direction

"Hey Lils," said Serenity

"What Serenity?" said Lily

"Why are you taking muggle studies?"

"Because I like learning about muggles from the wizard perspective, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah," said Serenity

"So why did you take Divinations Serenity?"

"Why did you?"

"Because there was nothing else to take in that period that I hadn't already taken," said Lily

"Same reason."

They continued on to McGonagoll's office and Lily straightened out her schedule so instead of Care of Magical Creatures she had Ancient Runes with Serenity, they then headed of to Double Potions.

"Great," said Lily, "Double Potions."

"I thought you liked Potions?" said Serenity

"I do, but I hate Slughorn and his Slug Club, I can't seem to get out of those meetings," said Lily

"I'll help you get out of them," said Serenity

"Thanks," said Lily

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The first hour was completely uneventful other than Serenity earning ten points for Gryffindor for answering a question right, but then James got them taken away in Transfiguration for falling asleep during a lecture.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz" The girls said together as they linked arms and went of down the yellow-

Blackrose: you guys that's the wrong movie

Ski000Girl: yeah your confusing our readers

Lily: sorry

Blackrose: It's okay, will you just get to Arithmacy already?

Molly: right

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Hey baby, would you want to go out some time?"

None other than Lucius Malfoy had cornered Serenity on their way to Arithmacy. He had one hand next to her head on the wall and the other on her waist.

"Just because I'm a pureblood doesn't mean I would like to go out with a scum ball like you. Why don't you just go back to your little girlfriend Narcissa and leave me alone," said Serenity

"Ohhh," said Malfoy, "Don't think I will. So why won't you go out with me. You know we could have a lot of fun. More fun than you would have with that idiot Black"

"Oh, what a shame, by the way I thought your girlfriends was a Black," said Serenity

"Don't bring Narcissa into this," he growled

"Don't what," came a voice

"Oh, Narcissa baby, nothing," said Malfoy

"Okay then," she said and she walked off

"So about that date, I'll meet you…" but he didn't have time to finish because Serenity reached around his waist and pulled his wand out of his back pocket and muttered a spell and Lucius flew backwards into the wall. By now the other three girls were already there and were watching the scene unfold.

Serenity then walked past Malfoy and threw his wand down at his feet.

"Your wand?" Lucius looked up confusion written on his handsome features.

"No, it's your wand, and if I were you I would keep it out of your back pocket. Wizards have lost buttocks doing that," she said. She walked around him and opened the Arithmacy classrooms door and walked in. Her friends followed her, while Lucius was still sitting on the floor, stunned.

a/n sorry the chapter was a little short I added the little Lucius Serenity deal so you all would know that he was in the story Snape is to if that wasn't obvious. Ski000girl will be writing the next chapter.

I know Lucius isn't in the Marauders era, but we just wanted to have him part of the story so don't get all upset.

Hope you liked it and please, please review so we know if you like it or if you don't and what not, so please review and we'll update soon.

Oh and the part in the middle where Ski000Girl and BlackRose say how that was the wrong movie well we are doing this story like we are making the movie and Ski000Girl and BlackRose are the producers/directors and that was a break in the filming, so hope you aren't confuses and sorry if you are. If you are in your review could you just tell us so we know. Thanks.


	4. Dates, Dates and What? More Dates

A/n Thanks to scary-dude-on-natural-high and Shopper-mania for their reviews. We really appreciate it.

Chapter By: Ski000Girl

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The week seemed to drag on, but finally it was Friday afternoon and everyone was free for the weekend.

"Thank god," cried Serenity

"It wasn't that bad Serenity," said Molly

"No Mols, it was," said Lily

"Fine, I admit it was pretty bad," said Molly

"Finally, I thought she would never admit it," cried Serenity

"Do you always have to be so overdramatic?" asked Rose

"Of course, she's the Drama Queen," said Lily

They walked down the marble staircase and into the Entrance Hall.

"Targets dead-a-head," said Serenity

The 3 other girls went silent, but kept walking while looking over at the Marauders, well everyone except Lily who wouldn't be seen looking anywhere where James was.

The Marauders were huddled in the far corner of the Entrance Hall.

"Come on girls," said Serenity

Everyone followed Serenity over to the Marauders

"Hey Sirius baby," she cooed

"Oh, hi baby," he said

Serenity went up to him and gave him a kiss, and not just a peck on the check, but on the lips with tongue.

Finally they pulled apart and everyone stopped staring at them.

"Ah Rose," said Remus

"What Remus?" asked Rose

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, why not,"

"In private?"

"Oh sure, well why don't you step into my office?" asked Rose

"Ahh," said Remus with a confused look that made him look really cute.

Rose pointed to the opposite side of the Entrance Hall, which was deserted.

"Oh, okay then," said Remus

The 2 walked over to the far corner and Serenity turned to everyone and said, "Ah, wouldn't they make a cute couple?"

"Yeah," everyone agreed

"Just like Lil's and Jay would," she continued

Lily started to cough and finally she sputtered, "What did you just say Serenity?"

"You heard me,"

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of," said Lily

Serenity grabbed Sirius' hand and dragged him into the Great Hall.

"There's Arthur," said Molly and she ran over to meet up with her boyfriend

"I don't know what she's going to do next year when she's at school, and he's left?" Lily said but then she turned and saw that the only people standing there were Peter who was looking lost and scared at the same time, and James who just happened to be staring at her.

"What are you doing?" cried Lily

Peter at this started to run. He did not like being in the middle of a fight between Lily and someone else, particularly James.

"Nothing," James said quietly

"Oh really, well I could swear that you were looking at my arse," she half yelled

"No I wasn't," he said

"Admit it," cried Lily

"I will if you go out with me Evans?" he said

"I will never go out with you Potter, you are a lying, che…" but she never got to finish because Rose ran over and whispered something in her ear

"Wow, really?" said Lily looking really exited

Remus walked up behind them and James said, "What's up mate?"

"I just…"

"What was that Moony, I didn't hear you," said James

"I, well I…"

"Sorry Moony, you are going to have to speak louder," said James again

"He asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend," cried Rose

"And I assume you said yes?" said James

"DUH," squealed Rose

Rose grabbed Remus' hand and they walked into the Great Hall

"Wow, I've never seen her like that, I mean not shy and all," said James

"I know, I always thought they would be perfect together," said Lily

"Moony also looks happy for once," he said

"Why do you call each other those names?" asked Lily

"No reason," said James

"No, there is a reason or you wouldn't call each other those names, now what are they Potter?" said a mad Lily

"I said no reason."

Lily turned around and stormed into the Great Hall and sat down beside Rose

"So are you guys going to Hogsmead?" asked Lily

"Yeah, the first trip is a week tomorrow," she said

"Yeah, I know, I posted the sign on the board in the common room this morning," said Lily

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," giggled Rose

"Wow, you seem so happy," said Lily

"Well I should seem happy because that is exactly how I feel," she giggled again

"Okay, well so tell me the whole conversation," said Lily

"Wait, don't start without me," came a voice

The 2 girls turned and saw Molly running down the aisle between the tables and she sat down beside Lily.

"Okay you can start now, I want to here the story whatever it is," she said

"Whatever it is wait for me," came another voice

"Okay," called Rose

Serenity flopped down beside Rose and said, "Okay you can start now."

"No more interruptions?" asked Rose

"I don't think so," said Serenity

"Moaning Myrtle isn't going to come floating in and want to hear the story also?" asked Rose

"Don't think so," said Molly

"Okay then well Remus and I walked over to the other side of the Entrance Hall by the staircase down to the kitchen and he didn't say anything for awhile so I asked him what he needed, and he didn't say anything and then I asked him if he needed one of my books or something, and he said no and then he asked me if I would like to go to Hogsmead with him next Saturday and I said yes, I'd love to, and he looked relieved and then I ran across the Entrance Hall to tell Lily who was in the middle of a fight with James," said Rose

"Our Rose has finally got a boyfriends," sang Molly

"Molly," said Rose

"Oh, sorry," said Molly

"It's okay," said Rose

They ate their lunch and then Molly went off in search of Arthur, and Rose went to the other end of the Great Hall to sit with Remus, finally it was just Serenity and Lily.

"You know Lily," said Serenity, "You really need to get a boyfriend, why not Jay?"

"I will not go out with that…"

"Yeah I know, I've heard your spew enough, but why not give him a chance, he's not that bad," said Serenity

"Not that bad," cried Lily

"No, he's not once you get to know him," she said

"And you've got to know him? And besides, the day I go out with him will be the day that Snape washes his hair," said Lily

"Ah Lily, don't look at the doorway," said Serenity

Lily looked

"Damn, I told you not to look," cried Serenity

"Oh god, what have I done," cried Lily

"Well I guess your going to get to know Jay," said Serenity

"Oh, come on, do I have to. I didn't know when I said that that Snape would walk in a mere 5 seconds later and have done exactly what I said was the imposable," cried Lily

"Snape washed his hair, Snape washed his hair, now you have to get to know Jay," taunted Serenity in a sing-song voice.

"Serenity, shut up," said Lily

Serenity did this little shake of her head and then a little nod and Lily went quiet and looked over her shoulder and saw a really handsome boy standing behind her. She looked back at Serenity with a puzzled look on her face, but Serenity shook her head, stood up and walked a few places down and sat down so close to Sirius that she could have been sitting on his lap and it would have looked the same. Lily turned back around to face the handsome looking guy and said, "What do you need?"

"Well first off can I sit down?"

"Sure," she said and she slid over so there was room for him to sit down

"I'm…"

"Yeah I know who you are," she said rudely

"Okay then well I'll just get straight to the point," he said, "Will you go out with me?"

"Why," she said then remembering what her conversation with Serenity she said "Alright, fine," besides it would really piss off James.

"Okay then well how about Hogsmead next Saturday?"

"Sounds good to me," said Lily

"Okay then, well I'll see you on Saturday, or hopefully sooner, but if I don't I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at 10:00," he said

"Okay see you then," said a smiling Lily

The guy stood up and walked back across the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Lily stood up and walked down and sat beside Rose who was sitting beside Remus

"What was Jason Mitchell's doing?" asked Serenity

"Oh he just asked me to Hogsmead," said Lily

"Cool," said Serenity

"You're going out with Jason Mitchell's," said James

"Yeah Potter, got a problem with that?" said Lily

"Other than the fact that he changes girls like he changes socks, no"

"Exactly like you and your friend Black? Lily said pointing towards Serenity and Sirius who looked like they were eating each others faces.

"Ah, well it's not the same," said James

"Never is, is it?" said Lily shacking her had sadly.

Lily stood up and walked out of the Great Hall and outside to sit on the edge of the lake. It would probably be the last weekend that it would be warm enough to go outside just to sit around in the sun.

Lily heard footsteps and then a voice, "Mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead," she said

Jason sat down beside her and she leaned up against him and he wrapped his arms around her. They just sat like that for who knows how long, well until Lily said that she had some homework that she had to do because she didn't want to have a lot of homework on Sunday, or any for that matter.

They walked back up to the school and they separated on the 3rd floor because Jason went off with some of his seventh year Ravenclaw buddies, and Lily had to go to the library.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

A/n Hope you liked it, and please, please review. Everyone that reads this please review. We accept anonymous reviews, well we did the last time I checked, so you don't need an account to submit a review. How about 5 reviews, no how about 6, because that will make 10 reviews, but even more would be just great. Does anybody have any ideas for Rose's last name. If you do could you please tell us in a PM or a Review, but how about a review so we get more reviews.


	5. Hogsmeade Morning

Hey,

Blackrose here, it is my pleasure to give you this chapter

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

_**8:30 Hogsmeade day**_

"Lily get up!"

"What is it?" Lily asked groggily, waiting for her vision to come into focus. When it did she saw Serenity standing above her all dressed and ready to go

"Get up!" Serenity yelled again this time yanking the covers of the green-eyed girl who in turn threw her pillow at the other girl.

"Come on Lils, you have to get ready for your date with Jason!" Serenity said as she grabbed her wand, "If you don't get out of bed I'll spray you with water" Serenity said pointing her wand at the still half asleep girl in front of her.

"You woul-,"Lily started but was interrupted as a blast of ice-cold water erupted from Serenity's wand and hit her square in the face.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do. Except maybe kiss Lucius Malfoy," Serenity said looking disgusted just saying it, "But he is good looking," she muttered

"Serenity," cried Lily

"Oh sorry. Get up now," she screamed

"Alright I'm up now what's so important that you had to get me up at…" Lily glanced at her clock "8:45 in the morning?" Lily gritted her teeth in agitation.

"HELLO earth to lily you don't even have 2 hours to get ready for your date with Jason!" Serenity continued looking panicked. "You get in the shower while I get something for you to wear," she said pushing Lily towards the girl's bath room.

Eventually Lily wandered out of the bathroom freshly showered.

"Okay get into this," said Serenity as she pointed to an outfit that was hanging in thin air in front of Lily. As Lily got changed and ready Serenity was looking at makeup and other accessories for Lily to wear while thinking,

'Merlin I hope that this date with Jason will make James jealous enough to admit that he has feelings toward Lily,' thought Serenity, 'Wait that's not the point we already know James loves Lily so why is she trying to make him jealous. She doesn't want to go out with him.'

"Lily," cried Serenity

"What Serenity, you know you don't have to be that loud I'm standing right beside you," said Lily

"Why are you going out with Jason? You don't really like him do you?" asked Serenity

"Who said I don't like him," said a very defensive Lily

"Wow," Serenity said, "Calm down girl, nobody did but do you really like him?"

"Serenity," moaned Lily

"Hah you don't or you would have said yes. So why are you going out with him then?"

"Fine I'll tell you but not because I want to, but because you'll never leave me alone other wise."

"Yeah," cheered Serenity

"Okay well I just want to show Potter…"

"So it does involve James, I knew it," cried Serenity

"Serenity please. Okay well he thinks that he and only he should be aloud to date me and I want to show him that he's wrong and well Jason asked me and everything kinda well it just happened and I wasn't thinking and I said yes," said Lily quietly, "Oh Serenity what am I going to do?" moaned Lily

"I don't know. For one thing if he really likes you, you don't want to hurt him by staying with him when you don't like him but then if it's to bug James I'm all for it, so basically what I'm trying to say is don't ask me!" cried Serenity

"Okay thanks for the help," muttered Lily

There was a snort from the doorway and Lily and Serenity spun around and saw Molly standing there. She walked over to them and said, "I couldn't help over hearing..."

"Sure she could," muttered Serenity

"I heard that Seren," said Molly, "So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted was that, that is some great advise Serenity and Lily I wouldn't take it."

Lily started to laugh and Serenity just glared at the two girls.

"Well I'm off, I just forgot my hat," said Molly as she walked back out the door.

"So back to our conversation," said Serenity

"It's over, done, fini," said Lily as she picked up her cloak and wand and walked out the door.

Serenity sighed and then flopped down on her bed but then jumped back up when she realized she had to go and meet Sirius.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Review please? I know that it's terribly short. Sorry, but could you still please review. Thanks you 

Oh yeah and I don't own Harry Potter


	6. You Can Do Better

Chapter By: Ski000Girl

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Lily walked down to the Entrance Hall and scanned the crowd of people. She found Jason leaning against the far wall. She stepped down the last step and started to make her way over to him.

"Hey Jason," she said

"Hi Lily," he said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," she replied shyly

Lily was wearing a tight green shirt that made her eyes sparkle and tight blue jeans. For make up she had on black eye liner that made her eyes look bigger giving her that cute pouty look. She also had on clear lip gloss that made her lips shine and look pouty as well.

"Okay." He said linking his arms with hers he led her down the stairs and down the path to Hogsmeade. As they walked in a comfortable silence, Lily had fun examining the scenery it was just about fall and the leaves were turning red and gold. and the wind played with her hair.

"So what would you like to do today?" Jason asked as they stepped through the Hogwarts gates.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you decide," Lily replied watching as people ran past every where.

"Okay then."

Just then somebody ran by and yelled, "Hey Mitchells," and then they winked

Jason nodded in the person's direction and then turned back to Lily. He then put his arm around her waist. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. They continued to walk and finally they made it to Hogsmead.

"So how about a drink to warm up?" he suggested

"Mhh, sounds good," Lily said

They headed in the direction of The Three Broomsticks. Jason opened the door and Lily walked in and he followed her. They found a table at the very back of the pub and sat down.

"So," Jason said

"So," Lily said

They both started to laugh and once they calmed down Jason said, "Okay well what would you like to drink?"

"Butterbeer please," Lily said with a smile.

"Okay then. Well I'll be back in a flash," and he was gone.

Lily giggled at his last comment.

"Lily," she heard someone say and then someone giggled.

Lily looked up and saw Serenity and Sirius standing a few tables away

"Oh hey," she said

Serenity turned and said something to Sirius who nodded and turned and walked off in search of a table. Serenity walked over and sat down beside Lily.

"So how's it going with the residential hottie?" she asked

"Fine," she said

"Only fine? Not fantastic? Amazing? Extraordinary?"

"Serenity if Sirius heard you…"

"He wouldn't care," she said

"Are you sure about that?" asked Lily

"Better think about that one. Ah no probably not," she then started to laugh

Lily joined in and they talked for a bit until Serenity stood up and muttered, "Hottie's coming."

"Serenity," Lily swatted playfully at her arm

"Fine I'm going," she said and she turned and headed in the direction of where Sirius was sitting

Jason sat down in the seat Serenity had just vacated and handed Lily her drink.

"Thanks," Lily said

"No problem. So what did your friend want?" he asked

"Well now that you ask I don't really know," she laughed

"Intelligent conversation it must have been," he said

"It always is with Serenity."

"Hey I take offense to that Lily I have better grades than you and you know it!" Serenity yelled from a couple of tables away. Sirius chuckled, and shook his head.

"You know Serenity," Lily said back, "I would believe that except I know that I am top of my class and last time I checked you were in my class and you can't get higher than the highest," she said with a so there sort of attitude

Jason and Sirius laughed.

Lily and Jason talked for the next 20 minutes every so often sipping their Butterbeers. Once the drinks were finished they stood up and walked out the door.

"What do you want to do know?"

"Oh how about we go to Honeydukes," Lily said

"Sounds good."

They headed in the direction of Honeydukes but just as they were about to step into the shop they heard someone calling out to them. They spun around and saw none other than the Marauders.

"What do you guys want?" Lily demanded

"Oh just to tell you that you can do way better than him Lily," Sirius said.

"Oh really and who would that be Black?" she demanded

"How about James over here?" Sirius said

"Why?" Lily asked him

"Because we all know that you can to better than Jason Mitchells," He spat the name out like it was poison.

"And you think Potter is better. How?"

"Well for one thing he's not a player…" Sirius said

"I beg to differ," Lily snorted

Serenity had walked up behind Sirius, "Come on Sirius leave them alone" She said tugging his arm.

"No" He growled still glaring at Jason.

"Please?" Serenity said as innocently as possible.

"Come on Lily?" James said ignoring the other two completely.

"Ah sorry no," she said smugly. She grabbed Jason's hand and led him in the other direction. As soon as they were out of hexing range but still in sight range Lily pushed him against the wall of the nearest shop and started to make out with him. She could practically hear Potter fuming. When Jason came up for air he muttered, "Wow."

Lily laughed, "I think it's about time we go. We have the whole village watching us."

"Good idea."

They then proceeded to walk back up to the castle.

By dinner the whole school knew about what Lily Evans did to Jason Mitchells in the middle of the crowded Hogsmead street. The gossip had traveled quickly through the school. Lily didn't mind though because as she was walking away with Jason she saw the flabbergasted look on James' face. Remembering what his face looked like just made her grin.

Back in the common room after dinner the four girls sat in a corner talking about their dates.

"I had such a great time," Rose said

"We can tell," Molly said

Everyone turned to Lily and Molly was the first to say anything, "So we heard about your little charade in the middle of the street."

"So what was it like?" Rose asked

"Fine," Lily said

"Only fine? Not dreamy?" Molly said,

"Fine," Lily said

"What about the fireworks?" asked Rose

"Sorry," Lily said

"Okay whatever you say but we know your lying," Serenity said

"At least…" but Lily never got to finish because none other than James Potter was walking right over towards them with his sidekick Sirius walking beside him…

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n So please review and sorry about the long wait. I'm trying to restrict my time on the computer so my parents don't kick me off completely. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and please keep it up. Thanks


	7. The Unveiling

Disclaimer: Wait for it…Almost here…Be prepared…We don't own Harry Potter, I know it didn't shock us either.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Guess what," James said as he approached the 4 girls sitting in the common room doing homework.

"What?" Lily asked.

"We've found out who the Maraudettes are," Sirius said smugly.

"Really?" Serenity asked exchanging amused smirks with the other girls, "Who are they then?" Serenity asked smugly

"Well, that was certainly a stupid question. I think you know exactly who they are," James replied

"Sorry we don't," Molly said

"Just leave it James they don't know," Remus said, "And I'm wondering do you even know?"

James just said, "Oh I think they do know."

"We don't," Molly said again

"Nope," chimed in Rose

"Not a clue," Lily said

"See nobody knows James," Serenity said

"Oh I beg to differ," Sirius said

"Who such a complicated phrase Black from you Neanderthal brain. Tell me did it hurt to think up something like that?" Molly asked

"Excuse me?" Sirius said

Remus and James were trying to hide their laughter but Sirius glared at them.

"I thought so," Molly said and the other girls laughed

"That's not fair," Sirius sputtered

"Never is now is it," Serenity laughed

"So as I was saying…" James started

"You were saying something Jamsie?" Serenity said in a mock baby voice

"Don't ever call me that Serenity," James growled

"Oh I think you hit a nerve there Serenity," Lily laughed

James turned to Lily and said, "Oh really my Lily Flower."

"Potter," growled Lily, "Don't call me that. I am nobody's possession especially yours."

"Doesn't much like tasting her own medicine now does she?" Sirius laughed

Lily scowled at Sirius

Remus muttered something in James' ear and James went white as a ghost. He nodded and then whispered something to Sirius and then said, "Sorry girls be back in a minute," and then walked away

"What was that all about?" Rose asked

"Well they came to say they figured out who the Maraudettes were but they never said who. I'd like to know so I could congratulate them on such good pranks," Serenity and the other 3 girls burst out laughing

The 3 boys walked back over and James said, "So the Maraudettes think they can beat us at our own game. We created the prank war…"

Serenity coughed

"What he's trying to say is girls you will not beat us at our game," Sirius said confidently

"How...but we...when did you...huh? Serenity asked stumbling over her words

"You're so cute when your confused," Sirius said taking a seat next to Serenity

"To answer your questions in order, Remus did most of the thinking, you weren't the careful," James said

"I think what James is trying to say is when he confronted you he had no idea who the Maraudettes were," Remus said, "But you guys said something that got me thinking, so I guess I was right," he laughed

"And I must say, your pranks weren't nearly as good as ours, we could do so much better," James said with a wink

"Oh yeah I'd like to see you try!" Serenity said standing up looking angry.

"Alright it's on. Whoever gives up first has to jump into the black lake naked," James said evilly.

"Prongs," Remus said at the same time Lily said, "Serenity no."

"Alright bets on," Serenity said grasping James hand firmly

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Serenity! How could you?" Rose asked looking frightened. "Do you know how cold the water is in the middle of October?" She continued to yell

"We need to meet with them and discuss the rules," Lily said "Other wise every things fair game,"

"Right let's go talk to them now," Serenity said standing up. The girls followed as she led the way to the opposite side of the common room where the Marauders were sitting.

"Hey boy's it's time to discuss rules and territories," Serenity said planting her hands on her hips and staring down menacingly at the boys

"This is war, there are no rules," James said sitting back.

"Territories then?" Lily asked coming to stand next to Serenity her arms crossed in front of her.

"What do you mean my precious Lily Flower?"

Serenity tried to cover up her laugh with a cough and was unsuccessful and Lily glared at her.

"Like how about no pranks in the common rooms," Rose said awkwardly.

"Okay and you're not allowed to hex papers or potions, or change our homework, tests, papers of any kind that will affect our grade" Molly said sternly standing next to Lily

"Oh I got one no poly juice potions," Rose said.

"Please like there smart enough to make such a complicated potion." Lily said, "Other than Remus of course," she corrected herself.

"Sounds good to us," James said after exchanging a quick glance with the other two Marauders. (Peter was no where to be found)

"Fine," Lily said and she stuck out her hand and Sirius took it

The girls then turned and headed back to there corner of the Common Room.

Sirius sat back down and turned to James and said, "How could you agree to no Polyjuice Potion Prongs?"

"Sirius stop wining like a dog," Remus said

"If you forgot Moony I am a dog."

"Padfoot they won't know that we are using it," James was nodding and Sirius finally clued in and nodded with him, "Hence we have an advantage."

"Exactly Padfoot," James said

"And Lily thinks we can't make it. We've made it loads of times. It does come in handy for pranks. I don't know what you see in her Prongs my man. She treats you like you are dirt…"

"And that will change Padfoot. Soon. I can see it in her eyes I'm growing on her," James said quietly

Remus snorted

"Polite Moony," Sirius said

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The four girls stood up and walked out of the Common Room and through the corridors. They were just about at the Marble Staircase when they ran into none other than….

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n If you have any ideas please, please send them to us in a review. We are having major writers block and have absolutely no ideas. Reviews would help boost our spirit. I don't know how much longer this will go on if we don't get your support and ideas. So please send in some ideas and please review. Sorry for the long wait but as I was saying writers block. So hope you liked it.


	8. Purebloods vs Blood Traitors

a/n Just a little background info to start off with. Narcissa isn't dating Lucius at this point in time but they are all in a group together. Also I know Lucius, Bellatrix and Narcissa is like 5 and 10 years before the Marauder's time but just bare with me please. Thanks.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The four girls stood up and walked out of the Common Room and through the corridors. They were just about stepping off the last step of the marble staircase when they ran into none other than…

"Malfoy," Serenity said

"And Snape," Molly said

Bellatrix and Narcissa appeared behind the 2 guys.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," Bellatrix said in her baby voice

"Oh dear what's going to happen to them now…?" Narcissa said looking bored

The girls heard footsteps behind them but they didn't dare turn to look incase one of the Slytherins decided to pull out their wands.

"What's going on?" they heard the person say

"Sirius," Narcissa snarled

"What Narcissa my dear cousin?" Sirius said hiding his laughter but the rest of the Marauders could not

"I am no longer your cousin Sirius remember? You are no longer a Black."

"Like I really care. Never did like that family much," Sirius laughed

"You can say that again," a girls voice said from behind them

Everyone spun around.

"Should have know you'd show up…Andromeda," Bellatrix spat out

"With that mudblood Tonks as well," Narcissa said

"Now, now girls play nicely," Lucius said, "We aren't here to talk with these blood traitors. All I want to do is talk to Serenity."

"I don't think so Malfoy," Serenity said now sounding bored

"Oh I think so. Why don't you step over here into my office?" he said

"Fine I will," Serenity said

Lily was vigorously shaking her head

"No Serenity," Molly said

"What's going on?"

"Arthur?" Molly said

Serenity didn't hear the rest because she walked into an empty classroom with Malfoy on her heals. He slammed the door and spun around and pushed Serenity up against the wall and his lips crashed against hers. She tried to pull away put he just pushed her harder against the wall. Finally she managed to pull away from him. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lucius drawled

"But that's the big difference, I'm not you. Stupefy."

Malfoy fell to the floor and Serenity walked around him and out the door. She went and stood beside the Gryffindors and said, "So Narcissa your little crush, how is it that he is a Death Eater when he doesn't even know how to duel. Oh and I don't think he really is into you, he's into me but I told him no. It might take him awhile to recover from that," she laughed

Narcissa ran into the room and screamed, "What have you done to him?"

"It's more like what I didn't do if you know what I mean," she spun around and said, "Come on everyone we don't need to be in the company of these people."

"Blood traitors," Snape spat

"Excuse me," Serenity spun around

"Nothing."

"Oh I heard something and it sounded a lot like you just said that you need to wash your hair because you look like a slime ball," Serenity said

The Gryffindors started back up to there Common Room. All except Andromeda who stood looking at Bellatrix longingly.

"You chose it," Bellatrix said unforgiving

Sirius turned and said, "Andy come on."

Ted just looked on knowing that he could try comfort Andromeda but he really didn't know what it was like. He knew Sirius having gone through it himself would be much better.

Andromeda spun around and walked towards Sirius wiping the tears from her eyes. Sirius put his arm around her and led her back to the Common Room.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Once back in the common room Sirius led Andromeda over to a deserted corner.

"How do you stand it Sirius?"

"I never was happy living with my family and I just think I'm much better without them," he said

"Easy for you to say you weren't close with Regulas. Narcissa, Bellatrix and I were so close until Hogwarts. That's an understatement we were inseparable. I just can't do this. Every time I see them I think of what I could have done differently. I miss them so much. And I just can't stand it when they call me a blood traitor and say I'm not their sister," she said through her tears

"Andy look at me," Sirius said

She looked up

"They are the ones calling you names because they envy you. They want out also but they don't have the strength, the courage. That's what makes a true Gryffindor, strength and courage not being a blood traitor. A lot of people in Gryffindor pure bloods call blood traitors, but we are Gryffindors not for the reason that we are blood traitors but because we had the courage and strength to become one," Sirius said

"Thanks Sirius," Andromeda said quietly

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked

"I think so. Thanks," she said wiping her eyes one last time and then standing up.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Okay thanks for everyone's reviews and please keep it up. Also if you have any ideas that would be great. Especially for pranks but any ideas are great.


	9. Darker Times

Disclaimer thingy:

HellHathNoFuryLikeMine: Hey guys like my new penname?

Ski000girl: Serenity, I'm sure they like it but we should probably be getting to the story now.

HellHathNoFuryLikeMine: But we haven't even thanked our reviewers yet!

Ski000girl: fine but hurry up!

HellHathNoFuryLikeMine: okay we'd like to thank, crazy-dude-on-natural-high for his review, and AngelHalo101 for her great ideas, one of them we use in this chapter we'll tell you where.

Ski000girl: Are you done yet?

HellHathNoFuryLikeMine: Yes

The four girls walked into the great hall, ready to eat breakfast it was Saturday and it was going to be a great day thanks to a great prank they were about to pull.

"Serenity, when do you think we should do it?" Molly asked as they took their seats.

"Right after Dumbledore makes his speech" Lily replied for Serenity.

"I have wonderful news for you all" Dumbledore said standing up. "This year we will be holding the first annual Halloween ball!" a few girls squealed excitedly in the background, "You will be required to wear masks, and as a special treat the staff and I have decided that today will be a Hogsmeade day!" Dumbledore's voice boomed out, everyone clapped and chatted happily.

"Ready girls?" Molly asked taking out her wand, the rest of the girls nodded and slipped their wands out of their pockets quietly. But before they could do anything a loud puff of smoke appeared above the staff table and cleared leaving shimmering red word that said THE FIRST PRANK WAR HAS BEGUN BETWEEN THE MAURADERS AND OUR VERY OWN MAURADETTES!

As the word Maraudettes appeared, so large pictures of each of the girls right under it had each of their names! A few people gasped and the Slytherins glared at the four girls who stood up and bowed pretending to blow kisses at the crowd before Serenity said…

"And as our first prank," she then slipped her wand in the direction of the Marauders and the three other girls did the same and the marauders clothes were transfigured into bright neon pink tube tops and mini skirts and there shoes turned to high heels, the marauders tried to run away but kept falling off there shoes and tripping. A few girls wolf whistled as the boy ran as fast as they could out of the Great Hall. And a Slytherin shouted "Hey, now we know who wears the pants in your relationship!"

Lily looked up at the High Table and saw that Dumbledore was chuckling to himself but McGonagoll was glaring at them.

The girls ate and at the end of breakfast started to head out side to Hogsmeade with the rest of the people. They were just inside Hogsmeade when then ran into…

"Oh look who it is, Malfoy and his man whores!" Serenity said hand on her hips.

"We're not here to fight with you" Narcissa said standing next to Lucius.

"Really, then what are you here for?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"We're here to warn you" Bella said also taking a step forward. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"About what?" Rose asked looking frightened.

"There coming for you" Lucius said looking down upon the four girls. His stormy gray eyes unusually soft.

"Who, when?" Serenity asked looking panicked. The chilly wind blowing her long black hair across her face.

"Now" Snape said looking towards the village, were black hooded figures were making there way towards the small group. All four girls whipped out there wands and stood in fighting stances as younger students ran past them towards Hogwarts.

"Lily!" They heard a cry from behind them, but they didn't dare turn around, in fear that a death eater might throw a spell. The four boys came beside them their wands already out, James fired a stunner, which was easily blocked by the oncoming Death Eaters. Soon stunner's and unforgivables were flying in every direction. The girls had there backs to each other so that they were all covered. Then out of nowhere the four girls had been grabbed bye an arm and were portkeyed away.


	10. It's Not All Games

The four girls were portkeyed away and with a small thud they landed on the ground. Almost immediately they were grabbed from behind. Serenity looked up at the sound of an evil cackle "Nice of you to join us," the person said as he came into view. It was Lord Voldemort.

"You threw a party for us? You shouldn't have," spat Serenity

"No need to be rude girls," was the reply.

"Do you always hold your guests against there will?" Lily asked.

"You're right, how rude of me," Lord Voldemort said and waved his hand as if to push the comment aside. The Death eaters released their grip. Upon closer inspection, Lily realized that they were in a graveyard. Rose looked a little frightened Molly looked pissed. And Lily had a mask of indifference, Though Serenity looked at home.

"Why do you look so happy?" Voldemort hissed to Serenity.

"Oh I love graveyards. There's one a couple of miles away from my house and I ride my broom there at night and have picnics," the other three girls gave her odd looks like 'This is Voldemort and you are talking about picnics.'

Voldemort smirked, "You truly are a Death Eaters Daughter."

"What?" Serenity asked giving him a confused look.

"You didn't know? I figured a smart girl like your self would've found out already," as he spoke two robed figures stepped forward and took of their masks.

The cold look Serenity was giving them seemed to chill the air they were breathing, as if 100 Dementors were swarming around the graveyard.

"That's all fine and dandy, but is there any particular reason for bringing us here? Serenity said now addressing Voldemort again

"Well, I want you three," Voldemort said pointing to Serenity, Lily and Molly, "To join me," he finished.

"And Rose why is she here? Molly asked stepping in front of her friend protectively.

"Unfortunately my death eaters made a mistake they weren't supposed to grab her," he hissed

"What makes you think we would join a hypocritical bastard?" Molly said looking pissed off as Serenity was.

"They want to rid the world of Half-Bloods and Muggle-borns, then they should start with you!" Molly said addressing the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters gasped

"I bet none of you knew that did you? I bet none of you knew he was a half blood!" Lily said taking a step forward so she was more in the middle of the circle.

"That's right, His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," Serenity said also taking a step forward

"Bet you don't love him as much now do you?" Rose asked from her position next to Molly.

"You little brats how dare you?" Voldemort screamed and then he pointed his wand at Rose and yelled, "Crucio." She screamed once before falling to her knees, biting down onto her lip and digging her nails so far into her palm that blood was dripping to the ground. Voldemort pulled his wand off of her and the three girls yelled, "Expelliarmus," all at the same time. Voldemort blocked it with a flick of his wand. Now all four girls had their wands trained on him, unfortunately for them about 100 death eaters had their wands trained on them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Voldemort said to Lily with a smirk

"Why not? 100 death eaters have there wands pointed at our backs no doubt we'll be hit with something. I at least want to get one good spell in," Lily said smirking as well.

"Because I have something dear to you," As Voldemort said this a girl was dragged out and tied to a tombstone

"Violet!" Lily screamed instantly running over to the person, but was thrown backwards as one of the Death Eaters hit her with a spell.

"Lily!" Serenity screamed

Lily was knocked out cold as she hit a grave stone. "You bastard!" Serenity screamed at the Death Eater that hit Lily with the spell. She began exchanging spells with the D.E. Until she heard her mothers voice.

"Serenity you stop this nonsense right now!"

"You think I give a damn what you think any more?" Serenity yelled.

"Don't you talk to your mother like that!" her father yelled coming into the conversation.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Serenity and her mother yelled at the same time. By this time Molly had managed to wake up Lily who was standing looking at her sister, tears rolling down her face. Serenity and her mother continued to glare daggers at each other.

Voldemort said to Lily, "Join and I won't kill her."

"Don't please don't, she has a family, and a husband. She has nothing to do with this! She's done nothing to you!" Lily screamed.

"If you just accept the Dark Mark I won't have to kill her," he continued but this time not as patiently

"Lily DON"T DO IT!" Violet screamed. "IT"S A TRAP!" She managed to yell before being smacked to the ground by the Death Eater standing over her.

"No," Lily said. "I refuse to join you!"

"So Selfish," Voldemort said before, a green light shot from his wand and hit her sister.

No!" Lily yelled falling to her knees her head in her hands as she sobbed.

"Your death eaters are getting Pathetic," A voice came out of no where. "That's low, you have to recruit 16 year old girls, and Gryffindors no less," Serenity said as she stood over Lily with her hand on her shoulder.

"And Serenity didn't have much trouble beating him in a duel," Rose said waving her hand to the body of the death eater that Serenity had killed almost 5 minutes before.

"In fact, you're pathetic. Getting outsmarted by four teenage girls," Serenity winked and waved as did Molly and Rose. Serenity grabbed Lily who was limp and they apparated.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

"Guys, shut up she's awake," Molly said over the sound of Serenity and Sirius bickering

The two turned and sure enough Lily was waking up.

"Where am I?" she asked

"You're in the Hospital Wing," Rose said from the next bed

"What happened?" then she started to remember and her face fell, "Never mind I remember," she said quietly

"Lily who was Violet?" Molly asked

Lily tried to sit up but Madame Pomfrey came rushing over seeing that she was awake and shoved different potions down her throat. Once she was gone Lily sat up and sighed, "Violet is…well was my sister…"

"What?" everyone said stunned, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'll tell you if you will be quiet."

"Okay," everyone muttered

"So my mom when she was 15 she got pregnant and had Violet. So Violet is…was 30. She was married and has two little kids. A girl who is 5 and a boy who is 2. Amanda and Benjamin."

"Why didn't you ever talk about her?"

"Well she was 14 years older than me so she had moved out of the house when I started to remember stuff. I guess I don't talk about her because unlike Petunia she doesn't bug me and isn't always on my mind."

Her friends nodded

Lily sniffed and said, "She was also a witch."

"What?" everyone gasped

Lily nodded, "She went to Hogwarts. But her husband is a muggle so she basically knows everything about our world but walked away from it. Her husband never knew but I'm pretty sure the kids are wizards and witches. Brad doesn't know it but whenever I've seen them there's always that little thing that they do that most kids don't if you know what I mean?"

"So that's how she knew what was happening with You Know Who."

"Yes she knew about You Know Who because during the holidays we talked about stuff in our World."

"Okay out, she needs her rest," Madame Pomfrey said

Everyone groaned

"Come on know you had 15 minutes instead of 10. Out now."

Everyone stood up and walked out of the door. Lily lay back down against her pillow and was about to close her eyes when she saw somebody moving out of the corner of her eye. She sat back up and saw none other than James pulling up a chair beside her bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Sitting here. Got a problem with that?"

"Actually no," she replied

"Good," he said

"She didn't have a problem with it for the past 36 hours," a voice said

"What?" Lily said

"He hasn't moved since you were brought in here," Rose said from the next bed

"Well thanks," Lily said quietly, 'What, what are you doing you should be yelling at him,' Lily's thoughts screamed at her.

"Rose, when's the funeral?" Lily asked

"Next Saturday," Rose said quietly

"Okay," Lily muttered

"Lily…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, about Violet I mean."

"Thanks," she then fell asleep with James watching her

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n well sorry for the long wait. If you have any questions about Violet ask them in your reviews and we'll work the answers into the stories. If you have any suggestions or ideas that would be cool also. So as always please review, thanks to all that have and hope you liked it.


	11. Acceptance

The next week went by slowly. Saturday arrived sunny and cold.

"I'm worried about her," Rose said

"She hasn't cried, it's been almost a week," Molly said

"She will guys, she just has to accept it," Serenity whispered

"Shhhh," Molly hissed, "We'll wake her."

"Well she has to wake up some time soon to get ready," Serenity said

"I'll go," Rose volunteered. She softly padded over to Lily's bed and sat down on the edge of it. She pulled the comforter back and put her hand on the red head's shoulder, "Lily," she said softly

Lily stirred but didn't wake up

"Lily," she said again

Lily opened her eyes and said, "What, what day is it?"

"It's Saturday," Rose said quietly

"Why are you waking me up at…" she looked at the clock, "6:45 on a Saturday morning."

Rose glanced back at her friends and then said, "Lily, its Violets funeral today."

"Oh, okay," Lily replied and she climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Once the door was closed Rose sat down on Lily's bed and Serenity and Molly walked over and sat down beside her.

"She's just not…" Rose breathed

"Our Lily," Molly added

"She's basically shut down. She doesn't eat unless we tell her she has to and she wanders through the corridors like she is lost and she has missed half of her classes this week and not handed in her Charms Essay. She loves charms."

"Rose we just need to support her. Could you imagine if that was your sister that you saw murdered in front of her? I think if she had of died and Lily hadn't have watched it happen she wouldn't have been so distraught," Serenity said

Rose nodded her agreement

They sat in silence until Lily walked out of the bathroom and wandered over to her trunk.

"Here let me help you," Molly said

She found a black pair of dress pants and a black blouse and handed them to Lily who automatically put them on. She then reached under the four poster and searched around for her black shoes.

"Here," she said handing them to Lily

"Thanks," she muttered

By 7:30 the girls were ready and they walked, well the Lily practically floated out of the room. They were just about at the portrait hole when they heard somebody running down the staircase.

"Serenity wait."

The girls turned around and saw Sirius running towards them with a black shirt half tucked into his pants and only have his buttons done up and the ones that were done up were done up wrong. James and Remus were slowly making there way down the boy's staircase.

"What are you doing?" Serenity asked

"Coming with you," Sirius said

"You are?"

"I said I was didn't I?"

"Well yes, but may I ask why?"

"Well you're my girlfriend…"

"Sometimes," Serenity muttered under her breath

"What was that babe?"

"Nothing, you were saying."

"Okay well you're my girlfriend and Lily is your best friend and Prongs is my best friend and he's head over heels in love with Lily so it just seems fitting that we come with you."

"Okay well we have to go."

The group of seven made their way out of the common room and to Dumbledore's office where they were getting a portkey to Lily's house.

"Okay," Dumbledore instructed, "The portkey will take you directly to Lily's bedroom and to get back all you have to do is touch it again and it will carry you back here."

"Okay thanks Professor," Serenity said

Dumbledore smiled sadly at Lily and said, "You better get going."

"Wait," Serenity said

"What?" the headmaster asked

"Isn't Peter coming?"

"No," Remus said

"He's sick in bed," Sirius added

"The flu," James had to add his part

"I didn't need to know that much," Serenity said slightly grossed out

The seven put their hands on the portkey and they felt a tugging and the room disappeared around them.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Thank goodness when they arrived in Lily's bedroom the door was closed because they could hear people walking out side of the door.

"Wow, what's this?" Sirius and James said because they had apparently never been in a muggle house.

Lily's walls were covered with pictures of popular bands from England and America. She had posters of The Beatles and The Rolling Stones as well as Elton John and The Eagles.

"Come on let's go downstairs," Serenity said

The group filed out the door and down the corridor. They stopped at the top of the stairs and the girls turned to Lily and said, "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded. Since arriving home she didn't look as out of it as she had been the past week. She didn't look great but she actually started to function.

The room was a sea of black as people helped Mrs. Evans out. The doorbell rang and Lily walked over and answered it. Someone shoved a casserole in her hand and then walked in saying how sorry they were to hear of the accident.

"I was just devastated," the woman said, "She was always so kind to my kids when she babysat them. I always knew she would be a great mom. I wish she would have been able to baby sit longer but she went of to that boarding school every year," the person was the Evan's next door neighbor

"Aunt Lily," a girl called out

Lily turned around and saw Amanda her little niece running towards her with her little brother Benjamin or Ben as they called him tottering behind her. Lily knelt down and opened her arms and the kids ran into them. Amanda buried her head in Lily's chest and started to cry. Ben just looked up at Lily with wide eyes, not understanding what was going on.

"Daddy says Mommy isn't coming home," Amanda sobbed

Lily didn't know what to say so she just gave her niece and nephew a big hug. She picked up Ben and put him on her hip and grabbed Amanda's hand and walked over to her parents.

"Mom, Dad," she said

"Oh Lily," her mom ran over to her and gave her a hug

Brad walked over and swung Amanda up onto his shoulders, she giggled and screamed, "Daddy."

"Shh," he said

"What are we doing here Daddy," she asked, "And why isn't Mommy here?"

At the mention of Violet, Brad's eyes welled up, "Baby, Mommy's gone. She died, she won't be back."

Finally realization hit and Amanda started to cry. Brad pulled her off his shoulders and wrapped her in his arms. Tears rolled down his face. Ben seeing everyone crying decided that he didn't want to be left out so he started to bawl and call, "Mommy, mommy."

Lily tried to comfort him but it was hard when inside she was screaming for someone to comfort her.

"Come on Benji," she cooed, "Let's go change your diaper."

"The bags in my bedroom upstairs," Mrs. Evans whispered

"Mom will you come I have to ask you something?"

"Sure. By the way I saw you brought some friends."

"Well they kinda just tagged along if you know what I mean."

They passed Lily's room and Lily saw the her friends had made their way back up there to wait. Once Lily grabbed the diaper bag her and her mom with Ben walked into the bathroom.

"Does Brad know?" Lily whispered

"What?" her mom asked

"Oh I don't know, that his wife was a witch, that she was killed by the Darkest Wizard our world has ever seen and that her kids are most likely a witch and wizard also. Does he even know how she died?"

"No he thinks she was killed in a car accident."

"A car accident. Killed in a car accident. Are you bloody insane?" Lily hissed

"Language young lady. And it's not up to you to tell him."

"Well somebody is and if you don't I will."

"Swear to me that you won't Lily, he has enough to worry about. We don't even know if they are a witch and wizard. Swear to me."

"Fine," Lily said but she knew that as soon as she could she would talk to Brad.

"Good."

"Okay I'm done."

"What?"

"Changing the diaper."

"Oh well we have to get going pretty quick."

They walked out of the bathroom and Lily said, "I'll be down in a minute," to her mom and then she turned to Ben and said, "Hey Ben do you want to meet my friends?"

He giggle and then nodded his head.

"Okay well let's go," they walked into her bedroom and once her mom was safely down the stairs Lily pulled out her wand and placed it in Ben's tiny hand.

"What are you doing?" Molly gasped

"I need to see if he's a wizard," Lily said like it explained everything

"He could break something or hurt something. Lily," Rose said

"Shut up."

The all turned to look at little Ben and multi coloured sparks shot out of the end of the wand.

"Yes," Lily cheered and then everyone joined in. She swung Ben up into her arms and gave him a big hug and kisses on his nose. She took her wand back. Ben giggled not knowing what was happening but knowing that it was good.

"Okay we have to go now," Lily said

Everyone headed out of the room and down the stairs where they saw everyone putting their coats on.

"How are we getting there?" Sirius asked

"Walking the church is only 3 blocks away," Mrs. Evans said coming up behind them

James walked over to Lily and whispered, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

James tentatively placed his hand on her shoulder not knowing how she would react. She just looked at the hand and then up at him and smiled.

"Want me to sit next to you?"

"Sure," she answered, "And…James."

"You used my first name."

"Well right now you're not being a Marauder, you're being a friend, so thanks."

"No problem."

They walked out of the house and down the road to the little church. Lily didn't know what was going on with James but all she knew was that her feelings were changing and she no longer hated him. 'Thank god,' she thought, 'Arguing all the time is such a chore.'

They made their way into the church and to the first rows of pews that were reserved for family. Lily sat down and put Ben on her lap. James sat beside her and the rest of the group sat in the next row back. Brad sat down on the other side of Lily with Amanda on his other side filling up the pew.

"I wasn't going to bring Ben," he said to Lily, "But then I thought if I don't he'll always ask why."

"You did the right thing," Lily responded, "Brad before I go back to school I need to talk to you."

"Oh what about?"

"About Violet. There's something about her and I, as well as Ben and probably Amanda that you don't know."

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you later but don't tell my mom I'm talking to you. She doesn't want you to know but I think you should know."

Amanda chose this moment to climb over her dad and to Lily. James grabbed Ben off of Lily so Lily could let Amanda sit on her lap. Ben looked up at James and grinned.

"Oh you're just full of smiles," James cooed

"Who's this?" Brad asked

"Oh sorry, James Potter, Brad Stewart."

"You're boyfriend?" Brad asked

"Oh no," Lily quickly said, "No, just friends."

"Okay," Brad laughed

The priest walked up to the front of the church and began to talk. The ceremony went by and everyone was crying but Lily never cried. James looked over at her and though, 'Why hasn't she cried. Sure going to be a mess when she does.'

Everyone stood up and James pulled Lily to her feet. He handed Ben back to Brad and they walked up to say their final goodbyes to Violet. Lily stopped and looked at her sister with her fiery red hair not unlike her own and her emerald eyes that Amanda had inherited. But she still didn't cry. "Goodbye," she whispered

Amanda started to cry seeing her mom laying in the coffin, "Mommy, mommy, wake up," she cried

Lily picked her up to comfort her.

"Mommy," she screamed again

Everyone in the church smiled sadly at Lily as she walked out of the door and onto the steps. She sat down on the steps and quietly talked to Amanda. She didn't hear the door open again as James quietly snuck out to sit with her and Amanda, but she did hear her nephew's feet pattering along the aisle as he ran and him calling with his little voice, "James, James."

"Hi yah squirt," he said

"James, James," he squealed

He sat down beside Lily and Ben tottered around.

"These kids sure love you," he said

"Yeah they do," she replied

"Lily."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry this had to happen to you."

"I am to. I could have let her live you know."

"What?" James asked confused

"He said if I joined him he would let her live and I refused."

"Lily you did what you thought was right."

"She told me it was a trap and I listened to her. She was trying not to be selfish and hoped I would see through that and I…I let her down."

"Lily think of it this way if you had have agreed with him more than one live would have been lost. Personally I can't imagine you killing and torturing. But hey that's just me."

"I guess so."

"Are you going to the burial?"

"Yes."

Amanda had stopped sobbing and looked up at Lily and said, "Will you be my mommy until mine gets back?"

James chuckled and Lily smiled sadly at Amanda and said, "Sure, but I have to go to school so I can't be with you then but during the holidays I spend time with you. How's that sound?"

She nodded, "I love you Auntie Lily."

"I love you to Amanda," she kissed her forehead

The four of them then walked through the gates and into the cemetery and over to where everyone was sitting around the coffin. Lily went and grabbed four flowers and brought them back and handed them to James, Ben and Amanda.

"I think your Daddy needs a hug," Lily whispered to Amanda, "Can you do that?"

She nodded

"And how about you take Ben so he can give him a hug also."

"Okay."

Amanda grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him over to Brad where she tugged at his pant leg and he bent down and scooped them up.

The priest started the final prayer and quickly it was time to place the flowers on the coffin. Once everyone had done that Amazing Grace started to play and they started to lower the coffin.

**_Amazing grace! How sweet the sound  
that saved a wretch like me!  
I once was lost, but now am found;  
was blind, but now I see._**

Lily felt her eyes well up as the coffin slowly descended into the cold hard earth.

**_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved;   
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed._**

She spun around and ran. Trying to get as far away as she could. She couldn't stand seeing her sister being put into the ground

**_Through many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come;  
'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,  
And grace will lead me home._**

She could here James calling out her name but she didn't stop.

**_The Lord has promised good to me,  
His word my hope secures;  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures._**

"Auntie Lily," Amanda cried, but Lily just kept running. It was all to much for her.

**_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess, within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._**

She collapsed into a heap on the grass on the side of the road. Not caring who saw her.

**_The world shall soon dissolve like snow,  
The sun refuse to shine;   
But God, who called me here below,  
Shall be forever mine._**

James ran up and crouched down beside her. He could hear his friends running up behind him but they stopped when they saw James.

**_When we've been there ten thousand years,  
Bright shining as the sun,   
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we'd first begun._**

James pulled Lily close and she sobbed into his chest. Amanda tried to run over to Lily but Serenity grabbed her and held her back. When Amanda had seen Lily tearing out of the cemetery she squirmed out of Brad's arms and took off after her.

For 5 minutes Lily sobbed uncontrollably the whole time James just rubbed her back.

Serenity turned to Sirius and playfully punched him on the arm and said, "Why won't you ever do that for me?"

Sirius didn't know how to answer.

"Huh? I'm waiting."

"Because you never let me see you cry, you just push me away and run out of the room."

"Well you could follow me."

Sirius not knowing she was joking started to defend himself but Serenity just started to laugh and said, "I'm joking okay. If I wanted you to comfort me I'd stay in the room and you wouldn't have a choice not to."

Once Lily stopped crying James helped her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist, and surprisingly she didn't pull away.

Serenity let go of Amanda's hand and she ran over to Lily who bent down and scooped her up.

"What's wrong Auntie Lily?"

"I'm just sad."

"Why?"

"Because your mommy is gone and I miss her."

"I miss her too."

They made their way back to Lily's house. They all piled in the front door.

"You can go grab some food," Lily said

Everyone rushed into the kitchen because they hadn't eaten anything in a long time, all except James who couldn't pull himself away from Lily.

Lily put Amanda down on the ground.

In the kitchen the friends piled food onto plates and then they headed up the stairs to Lily's room. Once safely upstairs they started to talk frantically.

"Oh my god."

"Took them long enough."

"Knowing Lily she'll deny it in the morning."

"Yeeessss, Prongs finally captured her."

"Sirius that makes it sound like he kidnapped her."

"Did you see how she looked at him?"

"Yeah no denying it…"

Everyone said at the same time, "There in love."

James and Lily walked up the stairs and Lily pushed open the door to her room and everyone went silent.

"What talking about us?" Lily demanded

"No," everyone said

"Of course we were," Sirius said

Serenity's foot shot out and kicked Sirius square in the shin.

"Shit Seren that hurt."

"You don't know when to be quiet do you?"

"I'm going to talk to Brad and I'm wondering if you guys will be there just so he doesn't think I'm insane. And Rose because you're of age could you possible show him something I would but I'm not aloud to. Just if he doesn't believe us."

"Sure Lily."

"Okay."

Brad walked into the room with Amanda and Ben and said, "What's going on Lily?"

"You might want to sit down."

"Now you're scaring me."

"Don't worry."

Lily walked over to her wardrobe and rooted around in the bottom and found what she was looking for.

"Okay, Brad you may not believe this but it's true. I can and I will prove it to you. You see Violet and I we didn't just go to a normal boarding school. We went to a school called Hogwarts School…"

"Yeah I know, how does this involve Ben and Amanda?"

"Hogwarts isn't just any private school Brad, it's a school of witchcraft and wizardry. We all go there," she motioned to her friends."

"This is some sick joke right?"

"Afraid not. Violet was a witch and so am I."

"Why didn't she tell me then? I never saw her do any witch things."

"She gave it up when she met you. She told me that she loved our world and she would someday come back to it but she said it would be to hard for you if she stayed. She was going to tell you sometime. I'm pretty positive Ben is a wizard and I'm guessing Amanda is a witch."

"You said you can prove this, how?"

Lily handed him the photo album that she had grabbed, "Here."

Brad opened it up and looked at pictures of Lily with her friends on platform 9 ¾ and of them standing outside the castle, in the common room and their dorms and at the back pictures of Quidditch matches.

"Wow that's a good picture of me," Sirius said looking at the one of him with him sending a bludger in the opposite direction and then flying around, "Why'd you take one of me Lils?"

"Don't call me Lils and I didn't take it Serenity did. We all have the exact same album."

Brad put the book down and said, "The pictures move."

Lily nodded

"And there's broomsticks."

"Violet played Quidditch."

"What's that?"

"Our sport…" James and Sirius jumped up and started talking excitedly explaining the rules and everything about the game.

"I can see you didn't just make this up, but magic," he just shook his head

Lily glanced at Rose and she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the lamb on Lily's desk and swiftly changed it into a goblet and then changed it back.

"Holy cra…crow."

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, but you said Ben and Amanda might be, how would we know?"

"I've seen them do some things that no ordinary kid does. You probably haven't noticed but if you watch carefully you will see it. If they are in danger they might miraculously escape or if they don't want to do something it might do it itself or if they don't like something it might change so they like it. Follow?"

"Sorta. So will they go to your school?"

"If they are they will get a letter during the summer when they are eleven and they will go off to school for seven years. But Brad."

"Yes."

"They might not be. Really with their history they should be but sometimes a kid will have a magical background for centuries and they just have not magic in them. So they might not be."

"Okay."

"And you have to keep this a secret. Nobody is to know about it. Our world can't be discovered by muggles. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

They made their way downstairs and visited with everyone the whole time James never left Lily's side. Lily was surprised but her parents didn't even notice how close the two were, and she wasn't about to go tell them. Lily said goodbye to everyone and then her parents. Lastly Amanda and Ben.

"If you ever need to talk to me," she whispered, "Send me a letter. I'll tell you're Daddy how to reach me."

And she did, she went and explained to Brad Owl Post and he agreed that the kids would write to her.

Lily was just about to leave glad that she had managed to avoid Petunia the whole time when she saw her walking in the door with her oaf of a boyfriend Vernon Dursley. Realizing she hadn't seen Petunia at the funeral she walked up to her and said, "Why weren't you at the funeral?"

"As far as I'm concerned she isn't my sister."

"You bitch," Lily slapped her across the face

Vernon pulled Petunia back and James pulled Lily away.

"And you're a freak," Petunia screamed

"Lily let's go," James hissed

Without a backwards glance they walked up the stairs and grabbed the portkey and the room disappeared.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Horrible ending I know, but it's a really long chapter. 4057 words. So I posted on Christmas for you so that's giving you a present and now in return you can review. How's that. It would make Christmas great to see an inbox full of reviews. How about everyone that reads this reviews. We accept anonymous reviews so please, please review even if you don't have an account.

_**Merry Christmas**_


	12. The Messed Up Day

It was Tuesday and there were only four more days until the Halloween dance. Lily who was feeling a bit better after eating three tubs of ice cream that her and Serenity has snuck down to the kitchen in the dead of night to get, but she had insisted that she had gained ten pounds from it and forced the other three girls to go with her for a jog around the lake in the dead of night. The girls had reluctantly agreed after Lily pulled the guilt card.

The girls had just finished lunch and were wandering through the corridors when the heard some rather odd noises coming from one of the classrooms.

"I better go see," Lily said, "Being Prefect and all."

The other girls nodded.

Lily motioned for Serenity to open the door and the four were met with the rather disturbing sight of Sirius half naked on top of Rachel Densmore a 6th year Ravenclaw. Serenity looked like she wanted to strangle him but the other three pulled her from the room covered her mouth so she wouldn't and couldn't scream. They then dragged her back to the common room.

"Don't scream okay?" Lily told Serenity as she was the one covering her mouth. Serenity rolled her eyes being able to do nothing else. Lily removed her hand and Serenity immediately began ranting.

"That bastard. How could he? Merlin help him, I will rip out his throat!" She began pacing back and forth in front of the dancing fire. Her anger continued to build with every threat. She felt as if every inch of her was on fire it seemed that her veins were on fire as well as her heart.

"Serenity," Lily screamed

But Serenity didn't hear anything more because she passed out.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The next morning Serenity woke to find that the other three girls were around her, "What happened?" she asked wearily.

"Well, you're a pyrokenisis," Molly said from her left, "You were walking back and forth saying all the ways you would kill Sirius when all of a sudden your hands caught fire."

"Really, then why aren't I in the Hospital Wing?" She asked sitting up and yawning.

"We didn't think it was a big deal, I've read about it and I knew that it wouldn't harm you so we just brought you up here. It's only seven so don't worry you shouldn't miss any classes," Lily smiled at the frown on Serenity's face when she said that last part.

The rest of the day went on rather smoothly. Serenity had completely ignored Sirius all day and he couldn't understand why. All four girls had brought down there cd players which the had enchanted to play whatever song the wanted to hear, when rather suddenly there music got louder and the entire great hall could hear the sound of Macy Gray the muggle singer.

_Hush the neighbors hear you moaning' and groanin'_

_I just can't help myself especially when we get bonin'_

_I can take you fears away, but he said it's so much better when you do it my way,_

The four girls had forcibly started singing with it, and had clamped their hands over their mouths to stop, but the sound only got louder. They looked to the four boys who all smirked mischievously.

_How can I be leaving?_

_Hey was so nice,_

_He something like my favorite movie,_

_I wanna see him again and again. (oh no no no)_

The marauders had dragged the girls to the front of the hall, much to there protest.

_I light my disco_

_He really groovy (oh no no no)_

_When we go oh oh no let him in,_

_He light my fire make me feel like nothing_

_Never lovin, were always fuckin, _

_I can take your fears away,_

_But I kinda miss them now that they've gone astray._

The girls looked terrified at what they were singing when James stood up, "Do you think we should have mercy upon them?"

Everyone in the great all either booed or clapped. The Slytherins doing the first one. James took of the enchantment. And the four girls ripped of their cd players so James wouldn't be able to change his mind. The rest of dinner went by rather quietly.

As the four girls were rounding a corner plotting their revenge on Sirius Serenity ran into something and fell backwards. Just as she was about to hit the ground a strong arm caught her. Lucius pulled a disgusted look then pushed her backwards, this time her friends caught her. She stood back up and glared.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? One minute you're all like 'Blood traitors' then your warning us and finally you catch me then shove me away again. What's your god damned problem?" She yelled angrily making wild motions with her hands. Sirius chose this moment to walk by and say.

"Wow, mood swings much?" his smirk faded as Serenity yelled back, "Go screw yourself Sirius. Oh wait that's what you have Rachel for." She glared and Rose grabbed her arm to make sure she wouldn't kill him. Sirius left rather quickly as you could imagine. Lily made and excuse about having to ask McGonagoll something and ran off. Soon after that Molly yelled, "Arthur," then chased after her boyfriend/

Serenity stomped down the corridor angrily muttering to herself leaving Rose standing in front of four Slytherins.

"She's having a bad day," Was her simple answer to the questioning looks the Slytherins gave her.

"Who's Rachel?" Bella asked as Rose turned to follow her friends.

"Sirius' slut" She answered angrily before stomping off as well.

"Ah," Lucius nodded

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Serenity had walked in blind anger all the way back to Gryffindor tower to find a new bulletin on the board.

**_Halloween party for 6th and 7th years only in the Dungeons_**

**_8:00 tonight_**

**  
**She thought. 'Hmm might be fun, obviously the girls will want to go so they'll drag me there any ways. Well it starts at eight and its seven now better start getting ready.'

Serenity headed up to the dorms and started shifting threw her closet for something to wear. Not 5 minutes later the three other girls ran into the room and ran to there closets.

"What no hello?" Serenity said sarcastically as she pulled out a pair of tight jeans and a plain black shirt that was low cut and showed her stomach.

Lily turned and said, "I haven't seen you wear those clothes since before you started dating Sirius."

"Lily don't make me hurt you," Serenity growled

"Fine."

"I always say if you got it, flaunt it," Serenity said

An hour later all the girls were fighting for a spot in front of the one full length mirror in the room. They were either putting on final touches to there outfits or doing there makeup.

"Molly," Lily complained, "Got do your make up in the bathroom. You don't need a full length mirror to just see your face."

"Fine," Molly packed up her cosmetic bag and walked into the bathroom and Serenity followed her. Molly walked out 10 minutes later, but Serenity didn't come out.

"What's taking her so long?" Rose complained.

Molly replied, "She won't come out until her makeup is perfect she said."

Everyone groaned, "And you know how long that will take."

Serenity surprised them all by coming out 5 minutes later, a record for her.

"Tada," she said throwing up her arms, "What do you think?"

"Great," everyone agreed, "Now let's go."

Lily had decided on a light green spaghetti strap shirt and a dark green jacket. She was also wearing simple green earrings and an emerald necklace as well has her black jeans.

Rose had decided on a black mini skirt with Mary Jane's. She also had on a white blouse and a red ribbon holding back her hair.

Molly decided on a red sleeveless shirt with black jeans and an opal necklace.

"Nice heels Mol," Serenity said

"Thanks, hey wait they're the same as the ones your wearing except yours are black and mine are red."

"Very good," Serenity chuckled

"Are we all wearing the same shoes?" Lily asked looking down at her silver ones

"You guys are, I'm not," Rose said

"Ooops," they all laughed

The girls walked into the dungeon and the party was already going. A few people were already drunk but then again the girls had been fashionably late and it was now 8:45.

Upon entering the dungeon Lily was immediately whisked away by James, Molly by Arthur, and Rose by Remus. Leaving Serenity to stand there, eventually she decided to get a drink of firewhisky. Serenity sat there in a chair against the wall feeling sorry for herself. She had gone through at least a bottle because right in front of her were Sirius and Rachel dancing. If you could call it that, it looked more like sex on a dance floor. They were still standing up right or should I say Sirius was and Rachel had her legs wrapped around Sirius waist and they were blued together at the lips and Sirius's hands were roaming.

"Get a room," Serenity yelled.

Sirius didn't look but Rachel unglued her self from Sirius and looked directly at Serenity. She pretended to cry and the made a big show of relocking her lips with Sirius'.

The next morning Serenity woke to a pounding headache amd someone's arm draped over her. She rolled over to the person and buried her face in his chest thinking happily, 'This is perfect,' but then her face fell when she noticed that the bed hangings were green as well as the comforter on the bed.

"Shit," she muttered then thought, 'Which Slytherin is it this time, I'm such a slut.'

She opened her eyes more and to say she was very surprised to see that Lucius Malfoy was lying next to her was an understatement.

'Great, just fucking perfect. Why is it always me?' she thought groaning

"Your awake," Lucius said,

"Not so loud, my head's killing me," Serenity groaned and buried her head into his chest again, "We didn't...do anything did we?" she asked hesitantly. Her voice was slightly muffled and he had to strain his ears to hear it.

"No, your friends left before you did with their boyfriends, you left and I saw how wasted you were and I thought I'd follow you to make sure that you got back okay and you fell into the trick step and passed out," he laughed slightly remembering what had happened.

"Damn trick step," she mumbled.

"Don't blame it on the stairs," he said.

"What time is it?" she asked turning her face up to look at him properly.

"4 in the morning," he replied.

"I better go," she said before instantly falling back asleep.

The next time she woke, her head ache was a little better. She sat up and thought, 'No, it's worse.' She had a hoped that waking up next to Lucius was some whacked out dream, but the gods apparently were against her and he was still right next to her. She slowly turned away and snuggled back into him when she realized how cold it was. 'God what am I doing? Brain are you in there? Are you working against me?' she thought.

Lucius chuckled.

"What the hell? Don't you ever sleep?" she asked when she heard.

"Yes but you woke me up when you moved," he said and pulled her closer when she shivered.

"Oh sorry," she replied grateful for the warmth he provided even if she wasn't glad it was him providing it.

"Hey, did you want to go to this dance with me?" he asked after about 10 minutes of silence.

'What dance? Oh god I can't remember anything. My brain feels like it's going to explode,' she thought, "Sure," she replied, 'Serenity when you get out of here I am going to kill you,' she thought.

"Great," Lucius said, "Well it's time to get up for breakfast."

"Shit," Serenity muttered, "The girls are going to kill me and then ask questions."

"Sorry I didn't hear that," Lucius said

Serenity who was trying to sit up but having no luck just groaned.

Finally she made it up to Gryffindor Tower. Thankfully the girls had already gone down to breakfast. She opened her trunk and found a note.

_Serenity_

_Where were you last night and this morning for that matter?_

_LMR_

Serenity went and had a shower which helped her head ache a bit and then she stumbled down to breakfast.

"Where were you?" everyone cried jumping up from their seats.

"Fighting a major hangover," she muttered

"With who?" the girls asked knowing her to well.

She shook her head not wanting to say she was with Lucius Malfoy but the girls just took it as a 'not now' shake of her head. They settled back down to finish their breakfast.

Lessons that day were terribly boring they didn't learn anything they didn't already know, but that was only the lesson what happened during those classes was anything but. The first class was Double Potions with the Slytherins.

"Why do we always have class with those idiots," Molly said

"It's a plot," Rose said

"I agree," Lily said

They all turned to Serenity because she always had a lot to rant about the Slytherins, but today all she could think of was how great it felt to be in Lucius' arms.

Everyone found their seats but Serenity just stared at her seat.

"Oh no," Lily said and she stood up, "Here Serenity you can sit next to James."

"Thanks," Serenity said and went and sat down in Lily's spot. Lily went and sat down next to Sirius.

"So what's going on?" James asked

"I thought you would have known by now?" she grumbled

"No I don't. Please inform me why your sitting here instead of Lily and Lily's gone to sit with my best friend and your boyfriend."

"Ex," she shot.

"Okay I see. What did he do this time?"

"He slept with Rachel, you know the Ravenclaw?"

James nodded and then said, "Serenity I don't think he has. He can't keep it a secret if he has and I haven't heard about it."

"Well maybe not all the way but he almost has," she grumbled

"How do you know?"

"You're telling me you didn't see them at the party?"

"No," James said sheepishly, "I was with Lily."

"Oh that explains everything," Serenity mumbled, "What'd you do?"

"None of your business."

"Must be big then."

Meanwhile Sirius was deep in conversation with Lily.

"What is wrong with her?" Sirius asked

Lily not knowing whether to tell him or be the good friend and ignore him. Finally she decided that no harm could come in her talking to him.

"Like you don't know."

"What did I do?" Sirius asked

Lily sighed and turned and face him, "Sirius you're honestly asking that question?'

He nodded.

"Well then you're stupider than I thought."

"Lily I didn't do anything."

Lily snorted, "Grow up Sirius and stop with that childish act. We all know what you and Rachel are doing."

"Oh that's what this is about is it? Lily you're telling me that Serenity doesn't sleep around behind my back?"

"No she doesn't Sirius, she really liked you and you broke her heart. Sure she has slept around when she was dating before, but never when she was dating you. She thought that you might actually be the one," Lily finished

"I know Serenity and she would still be sleeping around…"

"Maybe you do know her, but I know her better and she isn't."

Professor Slughorn decided at this moment to walk into the room and start class.

"We'll finish this later," Lily mumbled.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Nothing went smoothly for Serenity the rest of the day. She realized that every seat in every class was beside Sirius so her friends took turns switching her. Molly was wearing to much perfume and Sirius kept turning to look at her. Also her head ache was getting worse if that's even possible.

Right in the middle of Transfiguration which was the last class of the day thankfully she jumped from her seat and yelled, "No, I did not sleep with anybody last night, Molly your wearing to much perfume, and all of your talking is not helping the MAJOR headache I have from my hangover so will you please shut you mouths."

She saw everyone staring at her and she sat back down in her chair beside Remus-Rose had switched with her. Everyone in the room looked shocked including McGonagall.

"Thank you for that little outburst Miss. Lucifer. That will be ten points from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said before continuing to demonstrate how to turn a couch cushion into a chair.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n I'll make this short, please review. We really appreciate it.


	13. Halloween Suprises

a/n It looks long but it is a lot of lyrics so don't be disappointed.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The day of the dance came. Molly was going with Arthur, Rose had been asked by Remus at the last minute in the Great Hall at dinner, and James hadn't asked Lily but in the past little while they were practically joined at the hip so it was just assumed that they were going together. Serenity had not told anybody yet who she was going with so the girls were nervous about who it was going to be.

"If it was somebody really great she'd tell us," whispered Molly.

"I know," Rose said.

"Let her be girls, she'll be fine. This is Serenity we're talking about, she can hold her own."

"I guess you're right Lily," Molly admitted.

"I'm still not buying it," Rose said.

The girls never finished their discussion because Serenity walked out of the bathroom and the girls started to get into their outfits.

They had decided to all go with the Little Black Dress theme with silver accessories.

Molly slipped her slim figure (a/n I'm making her that she was skinny before she had her kids) into a strapless dress. It had an A-symmetrical hemline and laces in the back. Around the bodice there was a lacy rose design. She slipped into some silver slip on one inch heels, added some earrings and a necklace and was done.

"Molly," Serenity cried.

"What?"

"What are you doing to your hair?"

"Leaving it down."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But why not put it up?"

"Because I don't want to."

"I'll do it for you."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Fine."

Molly had just brushed out her shoulder length hair and let it hang loosely.

Lily was the next to be finished she had on an empire waisted halter dress. It ended at her knees and also had a wide slit down the back.

"Sexy," Serenity cried, "Who you trying to impress?"

"She doesn't need to impress anyone," Molly exclaimed, "James already loves her."

"So just trying to get into his bed then huh?" Serenity laughed.

"Serenity, I'm warning you…"

"You haven't?" Serenity gasped.

Lily started to blush.

"You have haven't you?"

"No Serenity I have not. Just because you'll jump into any guys bed doesn't mean I will."

"Yeah, yeah we all know you're lying."

"Serenity I didn't sleep with him."

"You slept with James?" a voice said.

The girls all spun around and saw none other than Sirius standing in the doorway.

"How the hell did you get up here?" Serenity hissed.

"Marauder secret can't tell you babe."

"I'm not your fucking babe."

"Whatever."

Serenity ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Sirius glanced at the closed door and then said, "So who'd you sleep with Evans?"

"I didn't sleep with anybody?" Lily hissed.

"Sure."

"Black I'm warning you."

"No as bad as this sounds, I believe you."

"What?" Lily asked shocked.

"I said I believe you."

"But why?"

"Prongs wouldn't be able to keep quiet if he slept with you."

"Who said it was James?" Molly said.

"What?" Sirius gasped.

"No Sirius, their just kidding you," Lily said.

"Well I should hope so," another voice said and James walked in the room.

"Whatever happened to guys not being able to get into our dorms?" Rose whispered.

"Hello, we're trying to get dressed here," Molly said.

"Well were not stopping you. Go ahead get changed," Sirius said.

The bathroom door was flung open and Serenity came charging out and stormed over to Sirius and slapped him across the face and then stormed back to the bathroom.

"What was that for?" Sirius cried.

"I don't have to explain do I Black? I think you know exactly what that's for."

The door slammed and Rose ran over and knocked on the door and reluctantly Serenity let her in.

"Well would you guys mind?" Lily asked.

"Ah just a minute," James said and then he turned to Lily and said, "have you been sleeping with somebody?"

"No James I haven't."

"She hasn't been away from you long enough to," Molly said.

"True," Sirius agreed.

"Okay then well you look beautiful," James said as he and Sirius walked out the door, Sirius still holding his face where Serenity's hand print was appearing.

"You weren't supposed to see until I was done," Lily called out as the door closed behind the two Marauders.

Lily finished getting ready which included putting her red hair up into a very elegant bun.

"Nice, at least somebody here puts up their hair," Serenity said from the doorway. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her dress a black strapless sheered mesh dress with a double layered handkerchief dress. And like the others it was black.

Rose was the last to finish. She was wearing a dress that had actually been pure white when she bought it but with the help of a fashion spell book from the library she had charmed it so it was black. It had a key hole halter neckline and was banded below the chest. It was long and hugged her curves and it had a little train.

"Oh my god," Serenity said.

"What, do you not think Remus will like it?" she asked nervously.

"Girl if he doesn't love it, there's something wrong with him," Serenity said.

"We all look fabulous," Lily remarked.

"You're telling me," Molly replied.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rose said.

"Let's go get'm girls," Serenity finished as they all strutted out of the room. They stood at the top of the landing and all heads turned their way, their boyfriend's jaws dropping. Whispers went around the common room as the first and second year girls giggled with their friends about how they wanted to have everybody's head's turn when they walked down the stairs and into their boyfriends open arms.

"Okay girls time to show them what we got," Serenity whispered.

They started to walk down the stairs. A few of the seventh year and fifth year guys whistled but stopped suddenly when James shot them a death glare.

James held out his hand and Lily took it, "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you," she replied.

They walked out of the common room with everyone's eyes still following them. Only once the portrait of the Fat Lady had swung to a close were they finally free from the eyes of their peers.

"Here," James said as he handed Lily a white flower.

"Aw thanks," she replied, "it's beautiful."

"Well then wonder it has the same name as you beautiful," he said seductively.

Lily put the flower in her hair and gave him a kiss, "Are you sure you just don't want to get some action after?"

"Me no," he said.

"So you would be fine if after the dance nothing happened?"

"I never said that," James protested.

"I know you didn't," she laughed.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

The portrait hole opened and Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Rose and Serenity slipped out. Serenity had as much space between her and Sirius as she could manage.

"Are we going?" Sirius asked, "I told Rachael I'd meet her in five minuets."

"Oh so dear Rachael actually gets you arriving on time," Serenity muttered.

Sirius ignored her and kept on talking to James and Remus.

"Well I'll see you guys later," Serenity said.

"What you're not coming with us?" Rose asked.

"I thought we were supposed to make an entrance with all four of us together?" Molly said.

"Sorry, told my date I'd meet him," and she walked off.

Molly and Arthur started to walk down to the Great Hall and Remus and Rose followed. Lily started to walk but James pulled her back.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Look at Remus," James muttered.

"What?"

"Just look."

Sure enough Remus couldn't keep his eyes of Rose.

"He really likes her you know," James said, "I've never seen him this happy before."

"Same with Rose," Lily took a deep breath and said. "When's he going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" James asked puzzled.

"You know, what he does every month."

James decided like always that the best tactic was to play stupid, "I don't know what you're talking about Lily."

"Oh stop it James there's no use lying. I know exactly where you four go every month and why."

James quickly glanced up and down the corridors and then pulled Lily into an empty room.

"Lily I don't know how you found out about it…"

"Oh come on James, you think I'm stupid. I realized back in first year around Christmas."

"You did, how?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point here?"

"The fact that Remus hasn't told Rose."

"Lily please," James sighed in exhaustion a thing he felt every time he argued or even disagreed with her, "don't tell anybody."

"James I haven't in all these years, what makes you think I'm going to start."

"Thanks Lily."

"I just think he should tell her."

"I'll talk to him."

"Thanks," she kissed him and pulled him towards the door.

"No wait."

"What?"

"You, me, empty classroom, no teachers anywhere in the vicinity."

"Ah, I see where you're going."

James raised an eyebrow.

"And it's not going to happen."

His face fell.

"How about I make you a deal?"

"Okay shoot."

"We go down to the dance and after it's over we take a little trip to a broom closet."

"I've got a better spot."

"So is it a deal?"

"Deal."

They walked down to the Entrance Hall and saw that the dance had already started.

_She's a good girl, loves her mama  
Loves Jesus and America too  
She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis  
Loves horses and her boyfriend too_

"Oh I love this song," Lily said, so James took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

_It's a long day living in Reseda  
There's a freeway runnin' through the yard  
And I'm a bad boy cause I don't even miss her  
I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart_

_And I'm free, free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'_

All the vampires walkin' through the valley  
Move west down Ventura Boulevard  
And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows  
All the good girls are home with broken hearts

And I'm free, free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'  
Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm  
Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm

I wanna glide down over Mulholland  
I wanna write her name in the sky  
Gonna free fall out into nothin'  
Gonna leave this world for a while

And I'm free, free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'

Once the song ended they went over to their friends.

"Where's Serenity?" Lily asked.

"We thought you knew," her friends replied.

"Sorry."

"So what took you so long to get here?" Rose asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Really?" Molly teased.

"Yes really."

"There's Serenity," Rose said.

The girls all turned and sure enough Serenity was walking in the door.

"Shit, shit, shit," Lily swore.

"You forgot to say double shit," Molly added.

"This is bad," Rose said.

"Has she lost her mind?" Lily asked.

The girls walked over to Serenity where she was standing in Lucius Malfoy's arms.

"Ah Serenity."

"Oh hi girls."

"Could we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Alone?"

Lucius decided that now would be a good time to pull Serenity in the direction of his Slytherin cronies.

"Serenity please," they called.

"Deal with it," Serenity hissed as she let Lucius lead her over towards his friends.

"Hey," he greeted them.

Bellatrix and Narcissa glared at Serenity.

_You never looked so good  
As you did last night  
Underneath those city lights  
There walking with your friend  
Laughing at the moon  
I swear you looked right through me  
But I'm still living with your goodbye  
And you're just going on with your life_

Serenity glanced over a Sirius who was dancing with Rachael and sighed.__

How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all

"So true," she muttered.__

You, I hear you're doing fine  
Seems like you're doing well  
As far as I can tell  
Time is leaving us behind  
Another week has passed  
And still I haven't laughed yet  
So tell me what your secret is  
To letting go like you did, like you did

_  
Did you forget the magic  
Did you forget the passion  
Did you ever miss me  
Ever long to kiss me_

You, you never looked so good

Lucius was talking with his group and then he turned and said that he was off to go get drinks.

Serenity sat down next to Bellatrix and Narcissa and started to talk with them.

At first they talked about nothing but then they started getting more personal. All Lily, Rose and Molly could do was watch on in horror.

"I guess she just wants to get back at Sirius," Rose said.

"I guess so. At least I hope so," Molly said.

"What by dating his worst enemy and becoming friends with his evil cousins?" Lily said.

"I guess so."

Remus came up and pulled Rose away. James had told him that he had to tell Rose soon.

"I have to tell you something," he said, "it's important."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Remus pulled out to the Entrance Hall and into a quiet corner and told her everything.

Once he was finished he said, "So."

"I'm so proud of you," she said.

"Why?"

"Because of how you deal with this," she said and kissed him.

"So you're not going to leave me?"

"Why would I do that?" she asked puzzled.

"Because of all the stereotypes about werewolves."

"If you think I care about that you definitly don't know me, I'll love you till the world ends"

"The same here" Remus said and kissed her softly on the lips, before pulling her gently back to the dance floor.

They walked back into the hall and over to their friends. Serenity was standing yelling at Sirius with her wand raised. Lucius was trying to hold her back and James was doing the same with Sirius. Finally Lucius coaxed Serenity to put down her wand. Serenity pocketed her wand and ran out of the Great Hall with tears in her eyes as the next song started to play. Lily tried to go after her but James held her back and said, "Let her deal with it, it's her problem not yours."

_Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting_

"But she's my friend."

"I know just don't let her ruin your time, our time together."

"Fine."

They walked out onto the dance floor and started to dance.

_  
I'm through, with doubt,  
There's nothing left for me to figure out,  
I've paid a price, and I'll keep paying_

I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should

I know you said  
Why can't you just get over it,  
It turned my whole world around  
and I kind of like it

I made by bed, and I sleep like a baby,  
With no regrets and I don't mind saying,  
It's a sad sad story  
That a mother will teach her daughter  
that she ought to hate a perfect stranger.  
And how in the world  
Can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Saying that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over

I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should

I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should

Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting

The rest of the night went by fine. Everyone danced with each other. Finally the last song began to play. To the relief of some and the disappointment of others.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted   
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance   
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone) 

(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

Everyone cheered and started to file out of the Great Hall and up to their dorms, except for Lily and James. Lily wasn't going to back down on that promise she had made.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n well you know what time it is…time to review. I'm so sorry for the long wait but I've had major writers block and if I even get on the computer I've been reading stories. Sorry again, but you could review to show you aren't mad.


	14. Worry

As Serenity tore from the dance with Lucius hot on her heels, she realized she'd dropped her wand somewhere behind her. Not looking back she ran faster suddenly glad for all the Japanese defense classes her parents had put her through even if she despised them. She didn't see how far she'd been running, or how long because as she collapsed to the ground she saw she was on the farthest bank of the lake and that Lucius was no longer behind her. She tried to sit up but fell back onto the grass. Her dress was already soaked through from the dew on the grass.

Suddenly jerked awake by a sound near her, she realized she was alone in the dark near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hogwarts was dark which meant everyone was asleep. There was another crunch from behind her and she was suddenly grabbed by the elbow, she started to scream but no sound came out. She raised her fist to strike but she couldn't because the person was tying her hands. She tried to scream but the person put a piece of cloth over her month. She realized she was bound and gagged and there was no one there to rescue her.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Lucius had been following Serenity for 10 minutes but he began to tire and he stopped before heading back to the castle. She would probably like to be alone anyway. He walked back into the school and those annoying friends of hers came up with worried expressions.

Lily stepped forward first, "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

With her hands on her hip she looked rather terrifying at the moment but Lucius could really care less.

"My dear, I have done nothing to her. She just wishes to be alone with her thoughts and that's exactly where I left her.," he said lazily waving it off as if it was nothing.

"Where?" Lily said, "is completely different from what and why. So tell me."

'_Merlin this girl is annoying,' _Lucius thought, then said, "I said she wished to be alone, which means that she does not want anyone to disturb her and I am not likely to tell you."

Lily turned and walked over to James who was waiting at the top of the Marble Staircase where she had left him when she saw Malfoy walk into the Entrance Hall. They had just been on their way to fulfill Lily's part of the deal she made with James.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Lily yawned and pulled the covers over her head, she didn't want the sun to come up. She thought back to the night before and how she and James had snuck into the Tower at three am. James had shown her this amazing room that he called the Room of Requirement. Lily didn't know if it was the room's real name or if it was just the Marauder's name for it. James had wanted her to stay the night in the Room of Requirement but she refused because she didn't want to deal with her friends when they found out that she spent the whole night with him and alone for that matter in a room that gave them anything that they wanted. She peaked out from under the covers to look at Serenity's bed which was surprisingly empty. Scared she jumped from the bed and shook awake the other two girls and began throwing clothes at them to put on.

"Lily, what wrong? Where's the fire?" Rose asked groggily, a pair of pants landing on her head.

"Rose you know just as well as I that this school cannot catch on fire as it has way too many protective spells on it," Lily said.

Molly rolled her eyes, "But why are you getting us up at SEVEN THIRTY!" Molly screamed angrily.

"Because," Lily was now pacing back and forth a hint of hysteria in her voice, "Serenity hasn't come back her bed is made. She never makes her bed!" Lily was in Hysterics now, "and no House Elf comes up this early on a weekend to make beds."

Rose and Molly had gotten there clothes on so fast you would think there actually was a fire.

They grabbed Lily and pulled her down the stairs and into the Common Room and back up the other set of stairs and without knocking they barged into the boy's dorms. Lily jumped into James bed and he woke up with a start, "I knew you wanted me Lily but don't you think this can wait till later?" he said with that cocky Marauder smirk that he and Sirius were famous for in place and sounding every bit the pompous git that he was. Sirius hooted and then rolled back over and slammed his pillow over his ears.

"Serenity's gone missing!" Lily cried.

"WHAT?" Sirius screamed jumped from his bed and started going through the piles of clothes on the floor beside his bed.

"No Black, you're not coming," Rose yelled still angry at him for his betrayal of Serenity.

All the occupants of the dorm, that's the ones that lived there, stared at Rose. They had never heard her yell.

"Get ready you're not helping anyone just standing there," she said.

Molly leaned over to Lily and said, "She sure does take control when she's mad."

"Yeah, I kinda just lose it."

"Yeah you jumped into Potter's bed."

"You saw that?"

"Everyone saw it. Sirius' eyes just about popped out of his head."

Remus and James were getting ready and Peter was still curled up under the covers and nobody bothered to wake him. They couldn't believe thought that he had been able to sleep through everything. 15 minutes later the 5 were downstairs in the dungeons searching for a Slytherin to tell them where Lucius was. Though he was not trusted they might need his help looking for her. Soon they came upon a 5th year boy who glared at them.

"Where's Lucius?" Molly asked standing up to the boy.

He glared and said nothing. The boy was pushed up against the wall by the collar of his robes and what was surprising was that it was not James, Lily or even Molly. It was Remus, an odd fire burned in his eyes as he held the boy there growling, "Tell us where he is. Serenity is missing and we need his help, NOW."

The boy looking as if he was about to piss his pants nodded to a brick wall.

Finally after awhile the boy finally agreed to tell Lucius that they needed to speak with him. Although he didn't do it willingly. Lucius came out of the wall which Lily guessed was like the wall to Platform 9 ¾. Lucius glared at them and then, "What do you want?" he said in a aristocratic and snobbish voice.

"Serenity has gone missing," Rose said getting straight to the point.

"WHAT?" Lucius yelled having almost the same reaction as Sirius, but no one dared tell him this.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Serenity woke up slowly a dull throbbing in the back of her head. She was no longer gagged but was forced into a upright position her hands cuffed above her head.

"Who are you?" she demanded to the guard outside her cell. He did not respond so Serenity deciding she may as well have some fun. She pointed one finger at the Death Eater's behind and fire shot out hitting him and his robes caught on fire. She laughed and did it to him again this time he yelped as his cloak went into flames around him and he screamed in agony.

"Well that's one down at least 500 more to go," she whispered to her self with a small laugh.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Sorry for the long wait I've had writers block and I've had this chapter that Black Roses sent to me but I had no motivations to proof it and add to it. So I'm apologizing. Please don't haul out the pitch forks. Any ideas would be welcomed and Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks Ski000Girl


	15. The Rescue

a/n Okay we had a reviewer ask for pranks. This chapter is going to be serious (no pun intended) and possibly the next one but then after that we assure you that you will get your pranks. Only problem is, we have trouble coming up with pranks, so if you have any ideas please send them in your reviews. Thank you so much.

_**This chapter has a description of a rape towards the end so just be prepared. That's why the rating was bumped up.**_

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Everybody was on the lookout for Serenity, but she didn't turn up all day. Everyone was really worried by dinner time. They all knew what was happening in the world at this time.

"We need to do something," Molly said.

"We know she's not in the grounds so where else could she be?" Rose asked.

"Dumbledore had the forest checked," Remus said.

Lily didn't say anything, just stared off with a glazed look in her eyes. Molly, Rose, Lily and Serenity had all been good friends since first year but Lily and Serenity had been especially close. James noticed how distant Lily looked so he stood up and walked over and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close, "We'll find her," he whispered in her ear.

"What?" she said coming out of her daze, "Sorry I didn't hear you."

"I said we'll find her."

"Hey where's Peter?" Sirius asked, "I haven't seen him since this morning."

A chorus of, "Haven't seen him," rang out.

"There he is," Remus said as he spotted Peter running over to Gryffindor Table.

"What's the rush Pete?" Remus asked.

"Where have you been Wormtail?" Sirius asked.

"IthinkIknowwheresheis," he said out of breath.

"What was that Wormtail, slow down?" James said.

"I think I know where she is," he repeated.

"You know where Serenity is?" Lily said jumping out of her seat, "Where is she, how do you know?"

"I was walking down here to meet you guys and I walked by an empty classroom, or what I thought was an empty classroom. So I heard some people talking in there, they were Slytherins and they were saying stuff like..."

"Where is she Pettigrew?" Lily snarled.

Peter told them.

"We have to go tell Dumbledore," Rose said as she too jumped out of her seat. She sent her plate flying and steak and kidney pie went flying everywhere, but she didn't even notice.

Everyone jumped out of their seats and raced up to the front of the Great Hall. They skidded to a halt just before they hit the Teacher's Table. Well everyone did except for Sirius who instead went flying right into the table, looking just like a dog on a wet tile floor.

"Nice Pad," James said.

"Shut it Prongsie. I'll have you know that, that was a very hard fall to do. I would bet anything that you would not be able to even figure it out let alone do it."

"Hello aren't we supposed to be talking to Dumbledore?" Molly said.

Dumbledore who was watching everything unfold not 3 feet in front of him chuckled.

"Professor," Remus said, "Peter heard some people talking and from what they said he thinks he knows where Serenity is."

"And where would that be Mr. Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked.

Peter told him.

"Thank you, I will notify the ministry and a team of Aurors will be sent immediately."

"But Professor," everyone moaned.

"No buts, you are to stay here and not step a foot out of the grounds, you may go know."

Everyone turned and walked down the aisle between two tables to the exit of the Great Hall. Once out in the Entrance Hall Lily cried, "We can't just stand here while, who knows what happens to her."

"I agree," Molly said.

"There is no way I'm staying here," Sirius said.

And so it was decided. James and Sirius ran upstairs to get the invisibility cloak and everyone else went up to their dorms to get warm clothes.

10 minutes later everyone was standing in the Entrance Hall.

"Ready?" James asked.

"Yes," everyone replied.

"Okay let's go."

They walked out of the doors and across the grounds. They walked over to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and that's where they made a portkey. Everyone put a hand to the portkey and seconds later they had arrived.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

Everyone looked up at a castle that was perched on a rock.

"Well it's an island," Remus said.

"Yeah but this can't be it, look at it, theirs muggle ships all around here."

"This is the right place," Lily said.

"How do you know?" everyone questioned.

"I just do."

"Lily we can't go in on just a gut feeling," Molly said.

"It is, I know it is because ships disappear in the Bermuda Triangle. It makes perfect sense. Muggles say that all of their tracking devices go haywire, and that would be the protective wards that he put up. And I'll bet anything that those are all the ships that disappeared," she said waving her hand at the ships, "He probably captured them and brought them to his prison and because of the wards, the ships just disappeared off the map."

"Let's go," Sirius said.

"Wait," Remus said, "We need a plan."

"This is good enough for me," Sirius said as he flung James' Invisibility Cloak over him.

"Sirius," James hissed.

"What?" Sirius said from over to everyone's left, "Come on we have to go."

"It doesn't look like many guards are around, or any for that matter," Rose whispered.

"Come on let's go," Lily said, "Wait up Sirius I'm coming with you."

"Glad to here it Evans. Come on. Unlike these scaredy cats who won't go rescue a friend."

That got everyone moving, "Hey I'm no scaredy cat," James said.

"Well than get moving," Sirius said.

And so everyone made their way up to the entrance of the castle prison. Once inside they saw that there were no guards to be seen. They split up and all went different ways. Sirius and Lily went one way, Remus and Rose went the other way and James, Molly and Peter went up the stairs.

"Why aren't there any guards?" Remus asked Rose quietly.

"It's strange, really strange," Rose commented.

Just then they heard footsteps behind them, "Run Remus hissed."

Rose didn't need telling twice, she took off down the hall. The hall forked and she took a left and kept running thinking Remus was right behind her. She stopped when she didn't here footsteps behind her but realized Remus was gone also, "Remus?" she called out softly.

"Rose?" somebody said but it most definitely wasn't Remus, then a bit louder, "Rose, is that you?"

"Serenity?" Rose cried, "Just wait I'm coming. Where are you?"

"Over here Rose?" she cried.

Rose rounded the last corner and saw a bank of cells, and laying on the ground about 10 Death Eaters.

"Oh my god," she breathed, "What happened."

"Wandless magic, great thing you know," Serenity said, "Oh Rose I'm so glad you're here."

"So am I. But if you can do wandless why couldn't you free yourself?" Rose questioned.

"They used a damn muggle key," she said angrily.

"You could have summoned it," Rose said.

"Oh believe my, I tried many times. I think they put a spell on it so you couldn't do that. I think you have to physically pick it up."

"Where is it?" Rose asked.

"Over there," Serenity pointed at the wall.

Rose ran over and picked up the key and ran back over and unlocked Serenity's cell.

"Oh thanks you, thank you," she gushed.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Rose said as her and Serenity hugged, "Ah, are there anymore Death Eaters?"

"No, I took the last one out," she then went quiet, "But only after he…never mind, let's just get out of here. Who else is here?'

"The whole group," Rose said. They ran through the castle which turned out to be not the big. They walked out the front doors as a group just as the Aurors arrived.

"A bit late," Sirius said.

"Hey it's Mad Eye," Jame said.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"He's the best Auror around," Sirius said.

Mad Eye walked up to them and said, "Well I guess you don't listen to orders that well then. Never mind that though, ever think of becoming Aurors after Hogwarts?" he asked

"Yes," a chorus rang out.

"Good we need lots of good Aurors right now."

"You might want to go inside. I think you'll see about 10 Death Eaters tied up and knocked out," Serenity said.

"Okay. Well we better get you folks back to Hogwarts," Mad Eye said.

James pulled out his wand and made another portkey.

"I didn't see that," Mad Eye said.

"What?" James asked.

"I told you I did not just see you do underage magic."

"Oh, oops," James said.

"Don't worry, I never saw anything."

"Thanks."

"I trust you can get back okay, and go report to Dumbledore immediately."

"Yes sir," James said.

Everyone put their hands on the portkey and within seconds they were outside Dumbledore's office.

Sirius knocked on the door and Dumbledore said, "Come in."

Once everyone had sat down Dumbledore said, "You ignored a direct order from me, what do you have to say for yourselves," but he said it with a twinkle in his eye which the Marauder's noticed.

"Well you see Professor…" Sirius started.

"We were minding our own business when…" James continued.

"This unbelievable thing happened…"

"A portkey fell from the sky…"

"We had no other option but to protect our heads from it…"

"And so that's when it carried us to the prison."

"No wonder they get so many detentions," Molly whispered to Lily.

"Yeah with a story like that."

"Okay well then if that was what honestly happened, then you may go," Dumbledore said, "It was what happened wasn't it Mr. Lupin."

Remus might not have liked some of the pranks Sirius and James pulled but he always would back them up…well maybe not always. "Yes it's exactly how it happened."

"Very well, you may go. I'd like to speak to Serenity please."

Everyone go up and walked back to their dorms. They all assembled in the boys dorm since the boys could not go up into the girls dorm.

30 minutes later Serenity walked in and Peter stood up, "I'm going to get some food, anybody want anything since we had no dinner?"

"Sure bring me up something," everyone said.

"Want some help?" Sirius asked.

"No I'm fine," Peter said.

"Well take the cloak and the map," James said and he tossed the two things to Peter.

"Thanks, be back soon."

He walked out the door and out of Gryffindor Tower and down into the dungeons.

"What happened?" somebody asked him.

"She's back."

"How many did she take out?"

"10."

"10? Oh boy this is worse than I thought. I thought maybe 2 or 3. That's why we had to get her out of there. She was taking to many of ours out."

"I understand."

"What did you tell?'

"I said that I overhead some Slytherins talking in and empty classroom."

"Good, good. You did well Pettigrew. The Dark Lord will reward you. We couldn't have sent anymore men in. She would have taken them out also."

"I understand…Malfoy."

Peter turned and walked towards the kitchens to get the food. And then he headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The sun was coming up before everyone went to bed. The girls made their way slowly to their dorm and almost instantly Rose and Molly we asleep. Lily walked over to make sure they were actually asleep and then she turned and faced Serenity, "Okay spill."

"What?"

"You're not saying everything. Something's bothering you. I can tell."

"Fine."

"So there was something else?"

"Yes," Serenity sighed.

"What happened, what did they do to you?" Lily asked as she sat down beside Serenity on the bed, "It's okay you can tell me," she whispered when she saw Serenity's hesitation.

"Lily…he raped me."

"Oh my God," she said, "Did you tell Dumbledore?"

"I couldn't."

"Serenity you have to."

"No I don't."

"Fine we'll talk about that later. So are you okay? What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No it's okay, I need to tell somebody. So I had all the Death Eaters roped up but then this one more came. He barged into my cell and pushed me against the little stone bench…"

"Go on."

"So he pushed me down on the bench and yanked my dress up…Lily he stuck his fist inside me."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Serenity," she said as she gave Serenity a hug.

"So then he made me put his thing in my mouth, oh god Lily it was awful. He shoved it right down my throat. I almost puked, but when he felt me gag he only pushed it farther," now that she was talking she couldn't stop.

"Did he do anything else?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"That bastard," she exclaimed.

"You're telling me."

"So what happened then?"

"He finished it off. He put himself in me and…well finally he pulled himself out after he screamed in pleasure. Lily I was so scared. He was so rough and…"

"Did he hurt you?"

Serenity didn't say anything.

"Serenity, did he hurt you?"

"Yes, she mumbled."

"Serenity what happened?"

"After he left I had no strength to use wandless magic. I vowed that the next time he came by I would get him, but he did it again."

"Again?" Lily asked appalled.

"3 times," she whispered.

"Did he hurt you?" Lily asked again.

"Yes, every time after he left I wouldn't stop bleeding for quiet awhile."

"Come on," Lily said standing up.

"No I'm not going to tell anybody Lily."

"Fine, but you're going to go to the hospital wing and Pomfrey's going to check you out."

"But she'll ask me what happened."

"Of course she will, that's her job. But you don't have to tell her the truth. You can tell her your boyfriend and you were having some fun when you got back and it got out of hand. I don't care. You make it up. You never seem to have trouble coming up with cover stories for yourself."

"Fine."

They made their way up to the hospital wing. Once inside the door Madame Pomfrey ushered Serenity over to a bed. She then tried to push Lily out of the room but Lily wouldn't budge, not that Serenity would let her leave either. Madame Pomfrey listened to Serenity's story about her boyfriend and her having some fun that got a bit rough and how she wouldn't stop bleeding. She then made Serenity get into a gown and then she checked her out.

"Ah, here it is," Pomfrey said, "A little tear. Good thing you came in or if you agitated it, it could have gotten worse," she said a spell and then said, "Okay you're all better. Just be careful next time," she waved her wand over Serenity doing some tests.

"What are you doing?" Serenity asked.

"Making sure you're not pregnant."

"I can't be, can I?" Serenity asked nervously.

"For you and me I hope not."

Finally she sent Serenity and Lily on their way. As they were making their way out of the hospital wing the girls heard Madame Pomfrey mutter, "These kids should sure use some sex ed."

"Why didn't she say that I wasn't Lily?" Serenity asked as they made their way back to their dorm.

"What?"

"If I was or wasn't pregnant."

"I don't know."

"I couldn't be could I?"

"I don't know Serenity."

"Did you hear what she said as we were leaving?"

"Yup," Lily said through her laughter.

"Thanks Lily."

"That's what friends are for."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n hope you liked it. Please review and send in any prank ideas. He, he I'm just laughing, imagine if she was pregnant? How would she deal with that?


	16. Normal, Almost

a/n First off I think I owe everyone a huge apology. I know there hasn't been an update since March. I my updating is sporadic but never has it been this bad. I promise it won't happen again. I think I owe you an explanation, I'm co-writing this with another person and I've been trying to get in contact with them through email but she is not reply, I don't know what has happen so I didn't update, didn't update because at first she just said she would be away for a little while and then she would be back so I waited for her to email so we could get this chapter written. I haven't talked to her since the start of summer and I've sent multiple emails and she hasn't replied so now I've taken this story over and I'm going to finish writing it. Thanks for bearing with this insanely long wait and again _**I'm so so so sorry.**_

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Days passed and slowly Serenity started to act more like herself again, but not quite. Lily was the only one that new about what had happened in the castle and she vowed to take it with her to the grave.

A week after they had rescued Serenity, Molly and Rose decided that it was time to continue on with the prank war.

"So we need something good," Molly said, "Any suggestions?"

The four girls were crammed onto Rose's bed. Each of them held parchment and quills.

"Whatever it is has to be huge," Lily said enthusiastically, "Remember this is for all the people that have been pranked by the Marauders."

"Except the Slytherins," Rose said.

"True."

Serenity shifted awkwardly and glanced quickly at her watch. For the next hour the girls threw out ideas, and every few minutes Serenity took a hurried look at her watch.

"Well ladies I think we're going to kick their sorry butts," Molly said.

"When are we going to start?" Rose asked.

"No time like the present," Lily said, "Come on Serenity, girls."

With a final check of the list that they had come up with the girls walked out of their dorm and into the Common Room. Serenity and Molly hung back at the stairs as Lily and Rose walked over to their boyfriends. Almost instantly they had the boys distracted and Molly and Serenity slipped up the boy's staircase.

"We're going for a walk," Lily said motioning to her and Rose's cloaks, "Care to join us."

Lily watched her friends sneak up the staircase and once they were out of sight she nodded to Rose who quickly stood up and said, "You know it would be a great day to go to Hogsmeade, to bad we can't leave the grounds."

"Yes it would, we'll go grab our cloaks," Sirius said.

With a look of panic in her eyes Rose raised her wand and quickly summoned the cloaks before the boys made it to the bottom of the staircase.

"Hogsmeade would be great today," Lily agreed.

Lily walked over to the window and looked outside at the frozen earth, it was all she could do to hold back her smirk. She and Serenity had found out one day that the Marauders knew of a secret passage to get to Hogsmeade, but the boys didn't know that. The girls had been sneaking out of the school almost as much as the boys had been for the past 2 years.

"Well there is a way," Sirius said so quietly you had to be right next to him to hear.

"Let's show them," Remus suggested.

"Are you sure you want to divulge a Marauder secret?" Peter asked skeptically.

"Come on girls, get ready for the time of your lives," James said loudly

Everyone stood up and headed towards the portrait hole. The Marauders quickly took charge and led the way to the One Eyed Witch, Rose and Lily faked clueless ness.

Once at the entrance to the passageway the Marauder all turned and said, "You must swear never to tell anybody about this, if a teacher found out it would be sealed off and there would go all of our fun and freedom."

"Understood," Lily said

"Good then we can go on."

Minutes later they were hurrying down the passageway to Honeydukes. Quietly they made their way through the store and out into the chilly November air.

"Let's go get a Butterbeer," Rose suggested.

"Good idea," everyone agreed.

And so they turned and headed in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Back in the Gryffindor Tower Serenity rushed down the stairs and out the portrait hole closely followed by Molly.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

After their Butterbeers the sixth years wandered around Hogsmeade. Rose pulled Lily aside and whispered, "Do you think we can go back now?"

"It's probably safe, but let's just give it a few more minutes."

"Okay."

Meanwhile James whispered frantically to the other three Marauders, "Do you have this funny feeling that this is just a huge setup?"

They nodded their agreement, "And why was Rose so frantic about us leaving so fast that she summoned our cloaks?"

"Crap."

They darted in the direction of Honeydukes. Once safely in the passage they sprinted the whole way back to the castle. Lily and Rose ran behind them yelling at them to slow down and asking what was going on even though they knew why they were in such a rush.

As the boys sprinted up the corridor to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower Remus all but shouted the password. They portrait flung open and they piled through the hole. Lily and Rose were hot on their tale. The boys stopped suddenly in the centre of the Common Room and turned to face the two girls.

"That was not funny," Sirius said.

"What, nothings happened," Rose said.

"You think we wouldn't notice?" James asked, "I thought we weren't doing the prank war after all that had happened, I thought you weren't mad at me anymore?" he said to Lily.

"Who said we pranked you, it just seems like you are paranoid," she walked up to him and put her arms around him, "Do you have something to hide Potter?" she turned to Sirius, "And you Black, why do you keep looking over your shoulder like somebody's going to walk up behind you and hex you? Remus you keep looking at everyone nervously and Pettigrew well…your pretty much the same."

"Hey why does Remus get his first name and everyone else gets their last?" Sirius asked.

"A little choked up Black?" Lily said in a mock baby voice, "Well why don't you run off to Rachael, I'm sure she'll fuck it better."

Thankfully the Common Room was empty at this time.

A light bulb seemed to click on in Sirius' brain because he spun on his heel and pulled the guys up the stairs. Yelling and cursing could be heard from their dorm room and then a stampede of feet as they ran down the stairs.

"How dare you…"

"That's not funny…"

"Lame prank…"

"We would do so much better…"

"It's on!"

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Please review


	17. Payback At Last

a/n the general idea for this prank came from WeasleyGirl09 so thanks for the idea and enjoy the chapter.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Molly and Serenity had snuck back into the common room just as everything was unfolding. Lily and Rose had found themselves seats by the window and were sharing knowing looks between themselves. Everyone else that had been in Gryffindor Tower had come out to see what all the yelling and cursing was about.

"If it was so lame, then why are you so choked up about it boys?" Lily smirked.

James glared at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on guys," James said, "We have stuff we have to do."

"No kidding," Molly laughed.

"I'd be quite if I were you," Sirius said, "Or you might just suffer the consequences."

"Ohhhh," Serenity hooted, "I'm so scared."

Remus grabbed Sirius and James by the neck of their shirts and dragged them out of the portrait hole.

"What was that all about?" Rose heard a second year ask her neighbor.

The Maraudettes walked out of the common room leaving a very confused group of students whispering about what had just happened.

It was the start of the dinner rush hour so the halls were quite clogged as students and professors made their way down to the Great Hall for their supper. The girls had to jog down the corridors to catch up to the boys but as soon as they saw them ahead of them they fell back just far enough that if any of the boys turned around they wouldn't be seen. Little did they know that what had happened to them in their dorm was only the beginning.

When they reached the top of the marble staircase the girls hurried to catch up to them. There was a lot of noise in the Entrance Hall, more than usual which had gotten people pushing to see what was going on. The Maraudettes stopped halfway down the stairs and watched with pride what they had accomplished. There sitting in the very centre of the Entrance Hall was a duplicate of the seventh year Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory plus a few special additives.

Sitting on top of Sirius' unmade bed was a large stuffed dog with big floppy ears. James' bed was not made-exactly how the girls had found it in the dorm-and on top was a teddy bear. Peter's bed had the sheets twisted all together and the quilt carelessly thrown on top. Remus' bed was the only one made but had the most embarrassing thing on it, a blue fuzzy blanket with a yellow duck print on it folded neatly at the end of the bed.

Beside each bed was their nightstands and in James' and Sirius' cases they displayed some interesting private objects.

Their trunks lay open at the end of their bed's, robes, socks and shoes were thrown all of the floor and the occasional textbook could be scene poking out from underneath a bed.

The boys all leapt down the last few steps and rushed over to their beds and tried to grab and hide the items on their nightstands and beds. It was to no avail because none of the things would budge no matter how hard the owner pulled on them. Not even a de-sticking charm would unglue them.

James stopped yanking at magazines that were sticking out of his bedside table drawer and whispered something frantically to Sirius who nodded frantically. They both touched the ends of their wands together and pointed them at the stuck objects. A burst of orange light shot out of the wands and with an earsplitting crack it disappeared. Again James tried to free the objects but again it didn't work.

"Damn you," he screamed in the direction of the Marble Staircase where everyone was enjoying the show, especially the Maraudettes.

As soon as James was done with his little screaming fit everyone was dead silent, not a whisper or even a shuffle could be heard which was pretty miraculous seeing as how the Hogwarts student body usually was. But there was good reason for the sudden silence because none other than the Minister for Magic was standing at the entrance to Great Hall with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. Dumbledore and the minister were finding the situation quite amusing but McGonagall was not. It looked like her face was going to crack it was so stiff. She walked over to the Marauders and said quite loudly, "Do you boys think it is funny to go and pull this in front of the whole school when the Minister of Magic is here and even when he's not here for that matter?"

"But Professor…"

"Black I don't want to hear your sorry excuses."

"It wasn't us Professor," James tried.

"And you know how many times I've heard that one," McGonagall said.

"But this time it's true Professor," Remus said, "Honestly."

"I suggest you four transfigure whatever this is back to what it used to be and return to your dorms and get your homework done."

"You know Minnie," Sirius said trying a different angle because the sweet, innocent student wasn't working for them, "That would be an awesome idea but seeing as how we didn't do this it's kind of not fair."

"Also," James said, "We would be unable to do our homework up in our dorms, as much as we'd love to do that, but a few people thought it would be great fun to remove everything from out dorms and put a permanent sticking charm on it and place it in the centre of the bloody entrance hall," he screamed the last part of it.

"Language Mister Potter," McGonagall scolded.

"He's just under a lot of stress Professor," Remus tried to justify James' behavior.

"That's understood but there is no reason for him to stand in front of the school cursing."

Peter was standing watching it all unfold looking slightly embarrassed but also very scared.

"Well I'm sure four bright students know how to do a de-sticking charm," McGonagall reasoned.

"That's the thing, it's not working," Sirius hissed.

"Well then you are obviously doing something wrong because it always works."

"You try then," James said.

McGonagoll pulled out her wand and flicked it and nothing happened. It was now her turn to look embarrassed, "Well then if you boys say you didn't do it go and have your supper."

Nobody expected that to come out of her mouth so when nobody moved thinking it was some sort of crazy joke Dumbledore stepped forward and said, "You heard her, get a move on."

People started to shuffle into the Great Hall with a final glance at the makeshift dormitory and the four boys who had taken to flopping down on their beds in defeat.

Lily walked up to James' bed and lay down beside him once everyone had left the entrance hall.

"You kinda deserved it," she whispered, "So don't complain."

James closed his half opened mouth and nodded, "I know, but then you'll just deserve what happens next and believe me it won't be cute."

"Is that a threat Mr. Potter?" she said in her best imitation of McGonagall.

"Yes, I think it is."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n didn't turn out how I wanted it to but it never does. I hope you enjoyed it anyways and I have one request. You said that you guys wanted more pranks but that won't happen unless you guys help me out here with ideas. Just brief prank ideas are great because I'm horrible at thinking up the basic things. Thanks.


	18. To Late

It was the week before the Christmas Holidays were to begin and surprisingly the girls had not been pranked yet. Since the day of them pranking they had been walking around and always looking over their shoulders. To tell you the truth, they were surprised that everything was still going normally, they had expected the boys to do way better. But then again the boys probably thought that if they waited a little bit the girls would forget everything that had happened and would let their guards down. That was not going to happen.

It happened as the girls were going down to breakfast on Monday morning and they had no time to defend themselves. The spell hit them and knocked all four of them to the ground. After careful inspection they were surprised to find that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What if it's an invisible thing?" Molly said, "Like everyone else can see it but we can't, so we can't reverse it."

"I don't think so that's really advanced magic," Rose said.

"It's that Marauders we're talking about here, you do realize that they can perform a lot of complicated magic if it involves making a prank turn out," Serenity said.

They continued walking down the corridor but didn't make it any farther than the staircase because McGonagall appeared and said, "Girls this is school and at school we wear appropriate clothing. I suggest you go change before you go to breakfast."

The girls all quickly looked at each other and then at themselves and gasped, "Those little devils."

"Of course we'll go change professor," Rose said sweetly, "We didn't realize that these clothes were how should I say it, revealing."

"Yeah well, I suggest you girls hurry up."

They took off at a run back the way that they had come, only to stop once they were safely out of sight and earshot of McGonagall.

"We aren't going to be able to change these clothes, you realize that?" Lily said, "We probably won't even be able to cover them up."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Our best bet is to do something to them that's worse so everyone ignores us and focuses on them."

"Lily whatever we do I don't think the male population of this school will take their eyes off of us, especially you," Molly said.

"Me, why?"

"Well you are more out of your top than in it and you're quite large in the chest to start with so there's a lot spilling out," Rose said, "And also that skirt you are wearing if you can even call it a skirt shows your panties if you so much as lean over and inch."

"Not to mention those boots, 4 inches and up to the middle of your thighs," Serenity said.

"You can't be serious."

Everyone nodded.

"Damn, I guess they did figure out that invisible spell thing. I thought I was only wearing a moderately sexy outfit. James should enjoy this," she swung her hips.

Lily looked around at everyone else's outfits. Serenity was in an extremely tight leather pants, stilettos and a shirt that was no more than lace meaning you could see everything. Molly had on the littlest, little black dress Lily had ever scene. She also had fishnet stockings and black boots on. She looked like an amazingly sexy vampire girl. Rose looked the best of everyone, her clothes weren't the most extreme and it also looked good to see her out of her usual plain clothes and into something that showed her great body which she denied that she had. She had on black short shorts knee high boots that were blood red and a leather shirt that started above her naval and ended after it had just covered her chest.

"Well from your explanations of my clothing I think mine is the worst of all of yours. Sirius probably wanted to get James pissed."

"And you're saying James wouldn't want to see you dressed like this?" Molly questioned.

"No," she blushed, "James will just be mad that other guys are looking so let's go down and piss him off."

Lily and Serenity being the confident ones of the group took off down the corridor. Only when they reached where the corridor forked did they realize that Molly and Rose weren't following them.

"Come on girls," Serenity said, "Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Speak for yourselves," Rose said.

"Come on just have a little fun once in awhile, let your hair down."

"But everyone will be looking."

"Take it as a compliment. It's better than them shielding theirs eyes because you're horrible looking, which you are far from," Lily said.

"Besides if we go and hide the guys will have a huge laugh, this way we go and shove it in their faces," Serenity laughed.

"Fine."

And so they walked down the many corridors and staircases until the got to the Entrance Hall which was deserted. The Great Hall was the exact opposite with very few seats left empty. As the four girls walked in everyone's head spun in their direction. Some of the guy's heads moved so fast the girls thought there was a possibility of their necks being broken.

"Watch your necks boys," Serenity laughed, "Don't want to get whiplash."

Together the four of them strutted to their seats at the Gryffindor Table like they were lingerie runway models. A series of cat calls and whistling followed them. They hadn't been sitting down for very long when McGonagall walked up behind them, "I thought I told you ladies that this was inappropriate clothing attire for school?"

"You did Professor and to be completely honest with you we agree," Serenity said.

"So then why haven't you changed?" she asked puzzled.

"That's where the problem arouse, this wasn't our doing it was a prank and we have no control over it," Lily said sweetly.

McGonagall sighed, "Let me guess, the Marauders?"

"Bingo," Molly said.

"I thought so. Well I don't know what you guys want to do, I assume you've tried all the counter spells and reversal charms you could think of? Also just cover it up won't work?" she questioned.

"Believe us we tried," Rose said.

"Well then it's up to you what you want to do, you have permission to miss today's classes to search for a spell that will fix this. I strongly suggest this option because you will most likely be a huge distraction if you do go to class."

"Oh yes, we were worried about that," Molly said.

"Very well then," McGonagall had nothing more to say so she returned to her place at the Staff Table.

"I think we just twisted this to our advantage," Serenity said.

"Yeah permission to skip, who saw that coming? Not me," Molly said holding up her hands in a mock surrender motion.

Serenity motioned towards the other end of the hall where the Marauders were sitting. James and Sirius' jaws were still resting on the table and Remus was doing his best to hide his shocked and amazed face and Peter was just well Peter.

After the Maraudettes had finished eating they stood up to more cheering from the male population and envious whispers of the female. As they walked towards the doorway Lily stopped and said to James, "You know I think we won that one, McGonagall gave us permission to skip classes so we could find a counter spell."

"I think there would be a better use of your time," he managed to choke out.

"Yeah I thought you would say," she softly.

"Remember guys it's one for one and our turn next so you better watch out," Serenity said. With that they left the Great Hall to do what they wished, seeing as how they already new how to reverse the spell. They had beaten the boys to the idea just never used it. They had planned to use that exact same spell as their next prank.


	19. Brrr, Snow

Nothing more became of the prank war until half way through January. By then the thrill of Christmas had long passed and people had returned to their normal everyday routines. Everyone was in class except for the Sixth Year Gryffindor Girls who all had a spare. They instead were sitting up in their dorm planning their next move.

"What should we do?" Molly asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea," Serenity said.

"Same here, we had so many ideas and now all of them seem so juvenile," Lily said.

"We need something big, something that won't backfire on use like the guy's did to them," Serenity added.

"Hmmm."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

It was dinner time but for once the Great Hall was not packed. Not a soul was sitting eating, probably the first time in Hogwarts history. What was going on outside was a more pressing matter than the need to fill peoples rumbling stomachs.

Outside a blizzard was ragging but that wasn't stopping hundreds of young witches and wizards. Everyone was gathered around four rather large and lifelike snowmen. Upon closer inspection you could see that each snowman was only wearing female lingerie and each snowman had a very close resemblance to the Marauders.

People were pushing their way to try and get a closer look but as always the older students who were also the tallest called seniority and had front row seats. The poor first and second years were forced to jump and try to see over people's shoulders or kneel down and bear the wet knees and look between people's legs.

The Professors could be scene conferring in the distance, most likely trying to come up with the easiest way to get the students back inside or trying to figure out how to stop the Prank War. Every so often a Professor would tear their eyes away from their colleagues and look at the growing crowd around their frozen students. The Maraudettes were having just as much fun watching the Professor's and student's reaction as they were laughing at the Marauders.

By now rumors were quickly spreading, some quite close to the truth and some as far away as the moon. Some people seemed to be confused, they didn't understand why it was so funny, they thought it was just lifelike snowmen. They didn't realize that it was really The Marauders, the infamous Marauders who had most likely pranked all of them actually frozen in the middle of the Hogwart's Grounds.

"Well ladies, I think we accomplished it very nicely," Lily said with a smug look on her face.

"Couldn't have gone better, they were so trusting," Serenity laughed.

"Naïve is more like it but it did work to our advantage," Molly said.

"You call it naïve Molly but I call it stupid, the pranksters of Hogwarts just got beat," Lily did a little dance at the end.

At this everyone broke out laughing.

McGonagall was now pushing her way through the crowds trying to get students to return to supper. Only a few people actually listened. It wasn't until red sparks were shot out of her wand did people start to turn and head back up to the castle.

The Maraudettes thought they had avoided McGonagall but they were wrong. They were just leaving when she walked up behind them, "I couldn't imagine who would want to do this to four students, could you?" she asked.

"No it's such a horrible thing to see such innocent children put to any harm isn't it," Serenity said. Somehow she was managing to keep a straight face, she always seemed to be able to when she needed to.

"Poor James, he's going to be so mortified. The poor guy," Lily said.

"Well if you hear anything of who could have done such a thing please let me know," McGonagall gave them a small wink, so small that the girls thought they had missed it.

After she had walked away the girls all turned to each other and started to laugh, "Innocent children…"

"Potter mortified, yeah right…"

"McGonagall actually winked at us, can you believe that…?"

Lily turned and walked over to the frozen form of her boyfriend and pulled out her wand. With a quick flick the ice and snow disappeared and the bikini dropped to the ground. A fully clothes James Potter was now standing where the snowman had just been.

"Tell me one thing," he said.

"Sure," she replied.

"How did you get McGonagall off your backs, she didn't even yell at you?" he screamed.

"Well a girl never reveals her secrets but I can tell you one thing."

He nodded eagerly. She leaned close to whisper in his ear, "I might have had something to do with she thinks you deserve whatever you get, but that's just a guess."

"Okay well would you mind unfreezing the guys?"

"That depends," she smirked.

"On…?"

"Well what you're up to doing later?" she said seductively.

"Well if you put it like that," he smiled.

"I thought so," she waved her wand and as James' snowman had done the other three melted away and left the boys standing in their places.

"I have to admit Evans," Sirius said, "You guys do have some class."

"Well thank you."

"Some, not much but some."

"Coming from you Black, that's a huge compliment."

"Now let's get doing what you suggested," James said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her back up to the castle. They didn't get very far thought, only to a broom cupboard on the second floor.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n I know it's not as long as the last few but you guys left such great reviews I wanted to give you something in return. So I hope you enjoyed, and remember this reviewsupdates. Happy New Years.


	20. Advertisments

After having their last prank backfiring and then the mortification of the girl's two pranks they were a bit hesitant to pull their next prank. It wasn't because they didn't think it was a good prank, it was because they had to run over every possible scenario in their heads of what the girls might do in retaliation. Once they were sure that they had everything covered it was spring time. Everyone in the school at become antsy for another prank.

They planned for it to happen on the Easter long weekend but due to all the stress of school work they did it a week early to blow off steam.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

All around the school there were posters. They had just appeared over night. All different sizes, shapes and colours. The only similarities were the wording on them. Each poster had in large block letters…

_Guys_

_Or Girls if you like that sort of thing._

_Do you want a little extra fun?_

_Aren't getting enough of it lately?_

_Write about your sexiest story and mail it to,_

_The Girls (Your Owls will find the right people)_

_We'll gladly read them,_

_And come up with a great solution for us to work on together._

_Remember be creative and photos are always welcome hint, hint_

Owls started to arrive at breakfast. Molly and Serenity had gone down early for breakfast and just as Lily and Rose walked into join them the post began to arrive. None of them had seen the advertisements on their way to the Great Hall.

As they were eating breakfast no fewer than 10 owls flew into the hall and landed on the Gryffindor Table. Together they knocked over 4 goblets of juice, 2 bottles of jelly and 1 container of honey. All of it landed on the girl's laps. It made for a real sticky mess. Realizing that the prank war had started again the girls were instantly on their guard. They hastily unrolled the parchments and gasped in shock as pictures fell out of scantily clad boys.

"Oh la la," Serenity muttered as she looked at one of the photos.

"That's disgusting," Rose said.

"Come on you can't honestly think that's bad?" Lily said, "It's pretty damn good in my opinion."

"No look at this one. I think he's a second year."

"Okay that is disgusting," Serenity agreed.

"Wow I never thought he actually would have a body under all those baggy clothes," Molly gasped.

"Who?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Jason Peer in Hufflepuff," she exclaimed.

"Ow Ow," Serenity laughed.

"Holy crap," Lily said.

"What?" everyone asked.

Lily handed them the photo and grimaced. Rose gasped as did Molly. Serenity laughed.

"Whatever is so funny?" they asked.

Serenity kept on laughing as she turned and looked across the hall to the Ravenclaw table, "Those can not be real," she said as she scanned the crowd of Ravenclaws to find one particular one. When she found the person she nodded her head to show the other three girls.

"Oh my," Molly laughed, "You know I never thought she swung that way. Yeah a slut but I guess a little girl on girl action isn't that bad to her."

Everyone got the giggles from this and they turned into a full fledged hysteria.

"I've got an idea," Rose said.

"Is it good?" Molly asked?

"It could be. Not for them but for us."

"Ahh," a knowing look went around the group.

"Let's say we…"

The girls gathered together and formed their plan.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Breakfast was just about over when the girls got up to leave. The last few people were trickling out and only the Marauders and two Slytherins remained. The girls sidled up to the boys leaned over their shoulders.

"You know," Lily said.

"What do we know?" Sirius asked.

"Well," she held up the picture of Mandy the Ravenclaw slut and said, "I've been thinking why do we need guys if we can get the same thing from girls. Also everyone knows that girl on girl is a lot…how do I say this…steamier," she had her finger in the side of her mouth and slowly started to suck on it. The guys all squirmed in their seats and Sirius let out a small whimper.

"I'm glad you agree," Lily continued, "So if we're all on the same page here I guess you won't mind us breaking things off with you guys for a little while so we can pursue our freedom. Ta ta for now."

"Keep the picture," Molly laughed, "It'll be all you're getting for awhile," she threw the picture down on the table and the girls made their graceful exit.

"I wonder what they're going to think of Mathew Bing and all of his fat rolls?" Molly laughed.

"Oh I hope they enjoy it. I bet they stare at the picture for hours," Rose added.

"Now on with the rest of the plan," Lily said, "Molly do you have them?'

"Yup."

"Okay girls, you know what needs to be done."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

By lunch time the whole school was in a frenzy. Not only had somebody stuck advertisements up for sex but also pictures of some very inappropriately dressed Marauders. Contrary to people's beliefs, in these pictures the Marauders didn't have toned bodies, only pockets of flab.

The Maraudettes were walking across the grounds when Sirius, Peter, Remus and James ran up to them screaming incoherently.

"What was that?" Rose asked in her oh so innocent voice.

They were answered with a lot more screaming along the lines of, "Our reputation…"

"-What the hell."

"-Horrible."

"-Disgraceful."

"-Not good."

"Boys," Serenity said. When they didn't shop she yelled it again, "Boys, Shut it."

Finally there was silence, "Okay what was that?" Molly asked.

James stepped forward and spoke up first, "We get the next prank because that counts as yours."

Molly stepped up and stood face to face with James and shook her finger, "I don't think so. You guys had every chance to pull a retaliation on our pranks and you never did. Why was that?"

James' eyes shifted over to a smirking Lily, "Damn you," he breathed.

"What was that Potter?" Lily asked.

"You…you never…"

"I what?"

"Spill it buddy," Molly said.

"Ever time you pulled a prank on us you'd afterwards take me to broom cupboard," he said.

This got the girls laughing.

"You really thought she did that just for some fun?" Serenity laughed.

"Well…" he turned and looked helplessly at Lily, "You only did it so we didn't prank you back?" he looked so hurt that Lily felt her heart breaking.

"Yeah," but she quickly added, "But that's not to say I didn't enjoy it," she whispered, "I'm sorry James."

He sighed and tears started to fall down Lily's face.

Rose stepped up to Lily's defense and said, "James it didn't mean nothing to her, she really cares about you."

"Yeah it was just part of our strategy, but even if it wasn't I'm sure she would have still done it," Molly said.

"Thanks guys," Lily said, "But I think James and I need to talk. Alone."

After a few more mumbles of apologizes everyone set off back to the castle, leaving Lily and James alone to talk.

"Well I guess a congratulation is in order," James said, "You outsmarted us. I never saw it coming."

"Thanks, I guess."

They walked along in silence. Absentmindedly kicking pebbles along the pathway. When Lily couldn't stand it any longer she stopped, turned and said, "Okay I hate this, being mad at each other. Yes I used our relationship as leverage to help us win the prank war. Come on though it was a game. You said it yourself, you prank to relieve stress and have some fun. It was never meant to cause more stress. I'm sorry if it did. Secondly, well secondly I'm really glad we got to spend the time together that we did. You're a really great guy James and I'm kicking myself now that I didn't see it before."

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure."

"How did you come up with the idea to change the ugly guy's pictures so that they had our heads?"

She laughed and then said, "Well it was if you can believe this Rose's idea."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Now my turn to ask a question."

"Shoot."

"Are you mad at me?"

It wasn't the question that he had been expecting but nevertheless he answered it, "No."

"Really?" she beamed.

"No I was only kidding, I hate you for it," seeing her face drop he added, "I honestly don't think I could ever hate you."

"Thanks," she whispered, "That means a lot. For what it's worth I'm finding you harder to dislike every day."

They grasped each others hand's and as one they walked back up to the castle to mediate the fight between the other Marauders and Maraudettes.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n well any thought of a plot line for this chapter went down the tube. Sorry if that's what you like is having a very structured story. If you like that though you've probably found the wrong story and the wrong author. I'm trying to write this more as a light, fun read rather than an intense one. Hope you guys are still with me. Please review. Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't believe it's been almost 3 months since I last updated this story. I've been doing a lot of updating on my other 4 stories under my penname Ski000Girl. You should check them out. Some aren't so good but some I really like (Times May Change is one of my favorite or The Unexpected. Both D/Hr fics if your into that sort of thing). Thanks for Reading. Please review.


	21. To Lighten Up

As Sixth Years the Marauders and Maraudettes didn't have to write any major exams, only school ones so the last 2 months of sc

As Sixth Years the Marauders and Maraudettes didn't have to write any major exams, only school ones so the last 2 months of school were nowhere near as stressful as the previous year or the one coming up. In between activities they did manage to fit in a bit of study time, causing the time that was usually allotted for pranking and planning to disappear.

Before anybody could blink there was just week left of school and exams were over.

It was a mild day for late June but still nice. The sun was shining and everything was glowing after the recent rainfall the previous night. The weather was about all that was peaceful that day. Word had just reached the school about an attack in London. Apparently a number of Death Eaters had invaded a busy muggle street and attacked leaving 11 dead and countless injured. Included in those dead were the Aunt and Mother of a Sixth Year Ravenclaw Girl. This had brought the war home again to a lot of people. Nobody was safe.

Word was going around that the Ministry of Magic was about to fall and Hogwarts was going to be invaded next. Fear was evident on everyone's faces and there was a continues stream of parents coming to take their kids home, no matter how much Dumbledore and the Professors kept saying the Hogwarts was the safest place for anyone to be.

For the next two days everyone walked with their wands in a handy spot and slept with one eye open and it wasn't because of the prank war. The prank war had been forgotten. It wasn't important when people were dieing left, right and center.

The Maraudettes were walking through a tension filled corridor when they were unexpectedly stopped by the Headmaster.

"Professor," Lily said.

"May I talk to you girls? It won't take but a minute," he asked gravely.

"Of course," Molly said.

Dumbledore led them into an empty corridor and said, "You all know what is going on outside the walls of Hogwarts?"

"Yes it's terrible," Rose said, "Is it true though that we're safest here?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded solemnly, "This war has turned everyone mad. People are doing crazy things out of fear. The Professors and I are trying to keep you students safe as well as calm. Now why I've come to you today is because I want to protect my students and I need something to distract them. I've seen your work throughout this year and I'm impressed. Do you think you could come up with something to cheer people up a tad? It doesn't have to be a complicated prank, just cheerful."

"With all due respect Professor," Lily said, "Ignorance isn't bliss. Besides wouldn't it be disrespectful and quite juvenile to be pulling practical jokes in such a dark time?"

"I know Ms. Evans," he said sadly, "But we need something. If only to lighten the mood for a little bit. Do you think that can be done?"

"Yes Professor," Serenity said cutting in, "We'll think of something."

"Thank you. I, we really appreciate it," with a flick of his cloak he disappeared leaving four very skeptical girls.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"We'll think of something," Molly said, "But we shouldn't do some to extreme."

"Agreed."

"Maybe something to the Professors?" Serenity suggested wistfully.

"Brilliant," Lily exclaimed, "Because if we do it to the Marauders that would seem inconsiderate to the everyone, almost as if we didn't care what happened as long as we just got to keep on pranking."

"Let's get planning."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Dumbledore also cornered the Marauders and asked them the same thing as he did of the Maraudettes. They too agreed. It wasn't long before they had the perfect idea.

At supper that night the Great Hall was only half full.

"When?" Remus asked as quietly as he could as to not alert the few people sitting around them.

"Now's as good a time as ever," Sirius said.

"Okay go!"

At the same time at the other end of the table The Maraudettes pulled out their wands.

Simultaneously sparks erupted from everyone's wands. Green from the Maraudettes end and Robin's Egg blue from the Marauders.

Once the smoke had cleared and everyone had stopped coughing laughter started to travel through the hall. It was a wonderful sound after all of the crying that had happened.

At the front of the hall all of the Professors were sporting colourful wigs to match the house that they were in when they were students. As well as the colourful hair each of them had on rubber clown nose. That was the Maraudettes job.

The Marauders had also decided to prank the Professors. They had made it so each person was handcuffed to the person next to them.

Dumbledore smiled and winked over in the direction of the Gryffindor Table. McGonagall who usually had no tolerance for any mischief was laughing and admiring her fuzzy, dalmatian printed handcuffs that attached her to Professor Sprout.

Dumbledore's plan had worked and the last week of school went by a bit more happily. It had also created a good end to a well thought out prank war.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n This isn't the end. One more chapter left. Please, Please review and tell me what you like, don't like, etc. I really look forward to hearing it. It's not to hard to take 20 sec. to review after you spent the time reading this. Thank you.


	22. Epilogue

a/n well sadly I have to tell you that this is the last chapter of this story

a/n well sadly I have to tell you that this is the last chapter of this story. It's missing some things that I wanted to happen as I was writing this story and that's a bit upsetting for me but you guys wanted it to be a fun/light story so that's what I wrote. This story started out as myself and another author co-authoring but the last 8 or so chapter I did on my own because the other author stopped returning my emails.  Don't ask me I don't know why. So I'll stop rambling now. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review thank you. Ski000Girl

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

It was the last day of school and so everyone was on the train home. The occasional bang could be heard as the students tried to squeeze in the last few valuable hours of being allowed to do magic. For most it seemed that the summer was way to long. It was a rare occurrence to hear a student saying they couldn't wait until summer vacation. The compartment with The Marauders and Maraudettes in it was no exception. Everyone was sitting and savoring the normalcy because they all knew that once they returned to the normal world they wouldn't have the innocent bliss that they possessed while at school.

"I can't believe what has happened this year," Rose said softly from her seat beside Remus, "It just seems so surreal."

"Amen," Molly chorused.

"I just mean who could have expected that the eight of us would be sitting peacefully in a compartment on the train ride home when you consider what happened on the train ride to school?"

Everyone quietly thought about what the previous year had involved, a lot of emotions that nobody had thought they could feel.

James had his arm around Lily who was secretly sneaking looks at him every chance she got. What she didn't know was that he saw everyone one of her short as well as long glances and he was admiring her himself. Sirius and Serenity were being well Sirius and Serenity. They had finally gotten over all their disagreements and decided to forgive each other. At the moment they were clinging to each other like a sailor would to the last life raft. Molly was working on homework so she would have the whole break free to hang out with Arthur. Beside the window Rose and Remus where deeply in conversation, completely tuning out everyone around them. Peter was reading a rather large and tattered looking book that he had been working on for the past month and a half.

The rest of the train ride went by to quickly for everyone's liking. Before they knew it the train was slowing down and pulling into Platform 9 ¾. As usual it was a long and tedious process of unloading the train. Out on the platform Lily felt herself scanning the crowd looking for the two people that could not be there. It was the first year her parents would not be there to greet her and take her home. As much as she tried to fight it she could not, the tears that had gone unshed for months finally released and dribbled down her cheeks. James seeing them sighed sympathetically and wiped them away. Before either of them knew it they were kissing passionately in the middle of the platform with hundreds of curious eyes watching. Most parents had heard about the quarrels between James Potter and Lily Evans so they were stunned to see them snogging away in front of everyone. Both of the teens knees had grown weak and the only way that they were still standing was from the support of each other.

Bzzzzz

"Ahhhh," Lily all but yelled as she looked around. She was no longer on the platform in King's Cross Station, nor was she kissing James Potter. There was a quick knock on her door and then a female voice calling, "Lily get up or you're going to miss the train."

"Mom?" Lily asked quietly. The door opened and in walked her mother, alive and well.

"Get moving, you don't want to miss your first day back."

"Okay I'm going, I'm going."

As soon as Mrs. Evans left the room Lily lay back and stared and the patchy looking ceiling. She fought to hold onto the dream but as dreams usually do it had began to slip away. All she could remember was the kiss with Potter and how it was surprisingly amazing.

The Evans' made it to the train station with 20 minutes to spare. Before any final goodbyes could be said though Mrs. Evans pulled Lily aside, "Lily," she began with a sigh, "I know you don't like this James boy but please be nice to him. Give him a chance, how bad could he be?"

"You're right Mom," Lily said with a smile, "I think I will. Thanks."

She hugged her shocked looking Mom and then her Dad and then with a final goodbye wave she was off in search of her 3 best friends in the world, Molly, Serenity and Rose.

The train ride went rather quickly and calmly. It had to be the first time in Hogwarts history that that had happened. Molly, Rose and Serenity noticed right away that something was different about Lily.

"What happened?" Serenity asked.

"Something's different," Molly added.

"You're glowing," Rose said.

"I think I've had a revelation," Lily muttered quietly.

"Excuse me for asking again but you aren't volunteering anything here, what happen?" Serenity said.

"I just told you," Lily defended.

"No you didn't, you were talking in circles. Now spill!" Molly sided with Serenity.

Before Lily knew it, it was 3 against 1, "Okay, hold your horses."

The three fully enthralled girls leaned forward and hungrily begged for the story. It was not what they were expecting.

"I had a dream," Lily began but was cut off by Serenity saying, "Big deal I dream all the time. Last night I had this amazing dream and in it I was in this absolutely amazing hotel room with an equally amazing-in more ways than one-Quidditch Player and we were…"

"Serenity," Rose scolded.

"Fine shutting up now."

All eyes were back on Lily.

"And in this dream I was kissing James…"

"James as in James Potter?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, and the worst part about it was I really was enjoying it."

"You aren't thinking about giving it a try are you?" Rose asked cautiously. The last thing she wanted was to see Lily hurt or somebody else hurt which was more like it if she ever got mad enough.

"I guess so…I don't know…I'm so confused," she moaned and dropped her head into her surprisingly cold palms.

"Go for it," Serenity said.

"What did you say?"

"Go for it," she repeated a bit louder.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Would I ever kid you babe?"

"Well there was that time in first year, or make that 11 times and then,"

"You win."

The rest of the train ride Lily debated with herself over what she was going to do. Luckily she didn't see any of the Marauders, well besides Remus but he really didn't count.

As the students settled into the horseless carriages that would take them up to the school Lily got separated from the rest of her group. Before she knew it all the carriages were pulling away. The last one in line had its doors open still so Lily jumped in just as it was about to begin moving. She wasn't the only one that had the same idea. From the opposite side of the carriage somebody else flew in. Once they apologized for knocking into each other they sat down on opposite ends of the seat.

"So Evans how was your summer?" none other than the person Lily had been most looking forward to seeing as well as dreading asked.

"Same as usual Potter."

"Want to make this year a bit different, spice things up? How about going out with me?" he winked at her.

Before she knew it her lips were opening and her tongue was moving. Completely against her will I might add, but obviously not against her consciences, "Sure."

James was just as surprised as her. At the same time there mouths dropped, neither believing that she had said that. It was to late to take it back on her part, but even if she could she didn't know if she wanted to.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"I can honestly say I never thought you'd say those words," he exclaimed still in a bit of shock from her sudden acceptance, "I hoped and dreamt that you would, but never thought I'd actually hear them."

"Well dreams can be funny things," Lily said quietly because only she knew how true it actually was.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Thank you so much for being patient with me as I struggled through deciding on what I was going to do with this story after my co author ditched me-to put it nicely. Thank you for the awesome support throughout in the form of ideas and reviews. They are and were greatly appreciated, so please keep them coming and let me know what you thought of the last twist in the story. Did you love it, hate it?

I know this may seem weird but if you're reading this for some reason Black Roses please could you email me. Thanks.


End file.
